Harry Potter and Merlin's Wand
by Alex179
Summary: Super Harry. Post OOTP. Harry find a new wand in his family vault and his life changes dramatically. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

I'm not making any money off this story as much as I would like to. This is my first story and to be honest I don't like my writing style at the moment. I'm presuming because this is fanfiction I don't need to go into fine detail about characters. I'm hoping to turn this into a super Harry style fanfiction and I'm aiming for a minimum of 100,000 words by the time the story is complete. I don't have a plan or a certain end in mind I'm just writing off the top of my head. Anybody interested about beta reading for me please message me. Rated M for strong language, violence etc. Enjoy. I know the start is rather cheesy I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way.

**Chapter 1**

"Do you think that was funny back there, I'll show you funny you little shit" Vernon roared at Harry from the driver's seat. "We've been easy on you for the last 14 years, we've provided you with a roof over you head and food in you worthless stomach, from now on you'll be earning your food and shelter and if you don't like it then you can fuck off out of my house and never darken our doorstep again. Do I make myself clear!" Vernon roared his face taking on an angry shade of purple, his eyes bulging from the sockets.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied from the backseat in a bored voice. He had expected Vernon to explode once out of earshot and the thought of having jobs from dawn till dusk was quite welcoming, it wouldn't give Harry much time to mope around his room grieving over Sirius's death. Just thinking about Sirius sent shivers down his spine as he relived the image of him getting hit by Bellatrix's spell and falling beyond the veil.

Harry did his best to suppress the tears briefly wondering how Dumbledore could send him back to the Dursleys after such a traumatic week, if it wasnt enough Harry had lost his godfather in the battle at the Ministry Dumbledore then decided it was time to tell Harry about the prophecy between Harry and Voldemort.

Harry got the impression that Dumbledore only saw him as a weapon.

As the thought occurred Harry realized that if the prophecy was true then being hidden away in the muggle world for nearly 2 months without being able to train magic was a bad idea. If he was to fight the worlds most powerful wizard then he would need to be ready and school curriculum was not going to cut it. Looking back the last 5 years at Hogwarts had done nothing to prepare him for what he was prophesied to do.

But how could he learn what he needed to when the Dursleys would be working him to the bone every working hour of the day. Not only that but Harry couldn't perform magic without the ministry taking him to court with a view to snapping his wand and kicking him out of Hogwarts.

Glancing forwards at Vernon Harry had an idea, he was wealthy and Vernon was greedy, maybe paying the Dursleys for his stay aswell as a little extra for taking him to Diagon Alley, not being able to think of a better option Harry plucked up all his Gryffindor courage.

"Uncle Vernon" Harry urged in his calmest voice.

"What do you want you freak, having to pick you up from London on my day off isn't enough for you." Vernon raged.

"Sorry I was just thinking if I was to pay you say 2000 pound for my stay this summer aswell as you taking me to The Leaky Cauldron would we be able to avoid each other this summer. I could study in my room and you could pretend I wasn't staying" Harry bargained.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, not a cat in hells chance you could just produce 2 grand when it takes me 3 months to earn that, what have you done, used your freakishness to break into a bank and steal from us hard working citizens" Vernon roared.

"No Uncle I inherited a lot of money off my mum and dad when they died" Harry reasoned quickly realizing his mistake.

"So all these years you have been freeloading off of me and Petunia when you knowingly had money, the thousands we spend feeding you and clothing you and you think you can just throw us a couple of grand and we'll just bow down and let you have free reign of the house for you to practice whatever freaks like you practice, not only that but you want to use me for your personal taxi service. I've got a good mind to kick you out now and be done with you." Seeing the veins on Vernons head ready to explode Harry was fearing the worst.

"Ten thousand" Vernon stated greedily, "I want ten thousand for having to put up with you all these years, having you taint Dudley with you freakishness and damb near traumatizing him last year. But if you think I'm driving you to the pub so you can go and get pissed with your friends you've got another thing coming, if you have money then you can get there yourself and if I'm lucky then you'll get into a fight and somebody will knock 10 shades of shit out of you"

Knowing this was the best offer Harry was going to get Harry knew he couldn't bargain. With all the money in Harry's vault 10 grand for some peace and quiet was a small price to pay.

"Thank you Vernon but to get you the money I'll need to be dropped of at The Leaky Cauldron so" Harry got caught mid sentence as Vernon hit the brakes with all the force he could muster shooting Harry forwards smashing his face off the back of the empty passenger seat.

"Fine I'll drop you off but you make your own way home" Vernon hissed as the car screeched to a halt.

* * *

15 minutes later Harry watched Vernon speed off into the distance. Not wanting to be recognised in Diagon Alley on his own he had retrieved his invisibility cloak and Gringotts vault key from his trunk in Vernons car. Thinking he'd worry about finding his way home later Harry looked about to ensure there was no muggles watching before throwing the cloak over his shoulders rendering him completely invisible.

Making his way into the Leaky Cauldron he weaved his way through pub being very careful not to brush up against anybody, luckily the Leaky Cauldron was not busy, Harry expected Diagon Alley wouldn´t be busy either as most wizards and witches would be spending today with loved ones returning home from Hogwarts.

Exiting into the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron Harry approached the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Pulling his wand he tapped six different bricks in order to reveal Diagon Alley.

Checking the cloak was still covering him Harry strode towards Gringotts bank while giving the alley a once over. It looked the same as always only it had a distinct lack of people

Arriving at the white stone steps Harry debated whether to remove his cloak or keep it on. Thinking it best not to alarm the goblins and risk creating a scene Harry glanced around to make sure nobody was looking his way before removing the cloak.

Gringotts was the same as always only there were no queues this time and only a couple of the goblins were manning the desks.

Harry approached the closest desk feeling a little edgy as the goblin sneered down at him bearing his teeth as usual.

"Ahh Mr Potter I'm glad you can make it, I'll let minister Ragnook know you are here" the goblin spoke.

"I'm sorry I don't understand I was just here to make a withdrawal and convert some galleons into muggle currency" Harry relied taken aback by the greeting.

"Are you not here in reply to the letter regarding your inheritance Mr Potter?"

"I'm not aware of any inheritance" Harry replied his stomach doing a somersault as he realized the inheritance must be to do with Sirius.

The goblin gave Harry a very shrewd look as if not believing what Harry was telling him. "Mr Potter our records state that you was sent a letter regarding Mr Black's will a week ago, the letter in question was requesting your presence at your earliest convenience, am I to understand you did not receive this letter?"

"I haven't ever received a letter from Gringotts and certainly not within the last week I'm sorry" Harry replied, now the thought occurred it did seem strange never to have received any mail from Gringotts.

"No need to appologise Mr Potter if what you say is true then I apologies on behalf of Gringotts, you should receive a statement every 6 months from Gringotts with an up to date summary of your accounts, If you would please step this way I'll take you to one of our private meeting rooms where we can get to the bottom of this aswell as finalizing the will of Mr Black." The goblin spoke in an apologetic manor.

"Yes of course" Harry replied taken aback by the tone in the Goblin´s voice.

"This way please." The goblin then turned and led Harry to a small room off of Gringotts main hall.

"If you remain here one moment I'll go and let Minister Ragnook know you are here and let him know of the current predicament" The goblin said before leaving Harry alone in the room.

Harry sat at one of the seats behind the desk looking around the room. The room was small with plain white walls. An empty desk with a plush green leather armchair on one side and 2 less comfortable seats on the other side of the desk, one of which Harry was now sat in.

This wasnt what Harry had wanted from his trip to Diagon Alley, all he had wanted was to get some money and some books plus anything that could help him towards his seemingly impossible task of defeating Voldemort and then get back to Privet Drive before he was noticed to be missing.

Some two minutes later the door opened revealing a slightly taller and apparently much older goblin holding two thick brown folders. The goblin entered the room studying Harry for a second before taking the comfortable armchair opposite Harry.

"Greeting Mr Potter I'm Minister Ragnook head of Gringotts bank Diagon Alley, I'm in charge of this bank and I'm also the accountant for The Potters family vault and the Black Family vault. I wrote to you a week ago. I have just been made aware that you did not receive my letter is this true." The goblin asked in a calm questioning voice.

"Umm yes sir as I told the other goblin I've never received any letters from Gringotts" Harry replied feeling nervous, this was obviously a powerful goblin if he was the head of Gringotts.

"Not to fear Mr Potter" the goblin replied obviously noticing Harry was quite nervous. "I'm not sure as yet as why you didn't receive the letters but rest assured there will be an investigation into the matter. Now onto why I called you here, as you must be aware Sirius Orion Black passed away recently, Mr Black had recently wrote his will naming you his heir to the Black fortune, as such Mr Black's family vault and all its content is now yours Mr Potter. Also the Blacks had a number of properties dotted around the world which have now been handed onto you. You have the option to either merge the Potter Family Vault and the Black Family Vault together or you can leave them as they are." The goblin looked at Harry expectantly.

Being overwhelmed Harry just sat looking blankly back at the goblin, it was just too much to take in.

The goblin obviously took pity as he just sighed and opened the first folder in front of him before picked out a piece of parchment and handing it over to Harry. Harry looked over the parchment before feeling the color leave his face, the parchment read;

**Summary of Black Family Vault**

The Sum of 12,891,371 galleons 3 sickles and 4 knuts

The Deeds of 16 Black owned properties

Legal documentation for all Black businesses and shares

Secure holding for assorted Black heirlooms and valuables

The wands of Black ancestors

The Black vault has an annual interest rate of 3% of which is calculated yearly on the 1st of April.

The accountant and overseer for the Black family vault is Minister Ragnook appointed so 13 March 1951.

The only thing Harry could think about was the fact he now had nearly 13 million galleons sat in a vault waiting for him, never mind 16 properties and however many businesses. How was one person meant to be on top of all this? Thinking it best to ask Ragnook Harry asked "Umm sir how am I meant to maintain all these houses and businesses when I'm still at Hogwarts?"

"Not to fear Mr Potter the businesses need no work on your part, you just get a healthy share of the profits from them added to your account every month, as for the properties there are 1 or more house elves assigned to each property maintaining them for when you come to visit them. Perhaps before you decide whether to merge you vaults you should visit them both." Ragnook replied.

"Is the Potter Family Vault the vault I've been using for the past few years to pay for school supplies sir?" Harry asked.

"No Mr Potter the vault you are referring to is the Potter trust vault, a vault you requested to be set up a few years ago if I'm not mistaken, the funds of which have been taken from the Potter family vault" the goblin was now looking at Harry intently as if questioning what he said to be true.

"I thought my parent had left me the content of the vault I've been using for school sir I wasn't aware that I had any other vaults" Harry was genuinely confused now.

"It would appear that somebody has been meddling with your affairs Mr Potter, for Gringotts mail to go astray is virtually unheard of, but when Gringotts receive letters regarding changes to vaults checks are done to ensure that the letters are genuine and not forgery, it would have to be a very powerful wizard to fool these checks. Rest assured that the investigation into this matter will be through and the perpetrator will be brought to justice." Opening the second file Ragnook handed Harry a second piece of parchment.

**Summary of Potter Family Vault**

The sum of 7,563,908 galleons 2 sickles and 7 knuts

The deeds of 9 Potter owned properties.

Legal documentation for all Potter businesses and shares

Secure holding for assorted Potter heirlooms and valuables

The wands of Potter ancestors

The Potter vault has an annual interest rate of 3% of which is calculated yearly on the 1st of April.

The accountant and overseer for the Potter family vault is Minister Ragnook appointed so 9 July 1963.

"I don't understand Minister who would want to keep this information from me" Harry asked but already having an inkling as to who, there was only one person who had withheld important information from Harry and that was the same wizard who was once again sending Harry back to the neglect of the Dursleys, Dumbledore.

"Rest assured Mr Potter that will be investigated and dealt with accordingly, it pains me to say that whoever did this must have had inside help from Gringotts. As you have now been made aware of your inheritance from Mr Black all that is left is a document to sign, this will finalize the takeover of his vault" Ragnook handed Harry a document which Harry quickly read over and signed.

"Perfect Mr Potter now I'm sure you will want to go and visit you new vaults and get a grasp of your newfound wealth. Thank you for meeting with me today and once again I apologize on behalf of Gringotts. When the investigation into your vaults is complete I will contact you with the outcome. If you will wait here just a moment longer I'll get a goblin to lead you to your vaults. Goodbye Mr Potter." Ragnook then strode from the room moments later a familiar goblin was at this door.

"Greetings Mr Potter I'll lead you down to your vaults now if you are ready."

"Hello Griphook nice to see you again" Harry replied remembering the goblin from his first ever visit to Gringotts. Griphook seemed surprised for a second as if he didn't expect Harry to remember him.

"This way please Mr Potter" The goblin sneered Harry somewhat getting the impression it was a friendly sneer.

The journey down to the Potter Vault number 212 would have been quite a thrill had Harry not been preoccupied thinking about all he had just learned.

Stepping up to the vault door Harry pricked his finger on the small needle sticking out off of the vault door as Griphook had instructed. The doors the opened with an almighty scrapping of metal on stone revealing a mountain of Galleons inside.

Taking a step into the vault Harry gazed round noticing the shelves lined up around the room all sporting old books or other items. It was all a bit to much to take in.

Knowing it would take hours if not days to search the whole vault Harry decided he'd just have to grab some galleons and go do some shopping before he had to find a way back to Privet Drive.

Realizing he didn't have his money bag Harry approached the mountain of galleons ready to just fill his pockets and get out of there when a money bag appeared before him. Not thinking much about it Harry just grabbed the bag and started scooping galleons in.

After a hefty amount of galleons were in the bag Harry realized it didn't weigh anything and it didn't appear to be getting any fuller. Giving the bag a quick look over Harry noticed the bag had '431 galleons' on it as is sown in. Scooping a couple more handfuls the bag now read '564 galleons'.

Figuring out how the bag worked Harry keep pilling galleons in until the bag read '8000 galleons full.' Not being able fit another galleon in the bag Harry figured this was plenty and took another look around the vault.

On the far wall of the vault an assortment of old swords and daggers of different shapes and sizes hung, some of the swords had various dents and imperfections where they had obviously been used in some battles or duels. Also along the wall were a few mannequins supporting different styles of armour.

Picking an easy concealed but extremely sharp looking dagger Harry found a sheaf to match and attached it to his belt.

Thinking it was time to leave Harry made his way back towards the vault door. Before he made it to the doors Harry noticed a chest, taking a quick look in the chest Harry found it was full of wands.

Picking the wands out one by one Harry got a feel for some of them but none were anything matched to the wand he got from Olivanders, until he got to the bottom of the pile that was, picking up a smooth jet black wand with a slight lip on the handle Harry felt a feeling of euphoria run through his body. Liking the wand instantly Harry pocketed it before making his way out of the vault.

Griphook stood waiting at the cart ready to take Harry to the Black Family Vault.

"Griphook I don't have time to visit the Blacks Vault would you take me back to the surface please" Harry asked.

"Certainly Mr Potter" The goblin replied as Harry clambered into back into the cart.

Remembering the deal Harry had with Vernon on returning to the main hall Harry exchanged 3000 galleons into muggle currency which got him £13496.98 which was 4.496 pounds per galleon.

Thinking it was time to do a bit of shopping Harry left Gringotts making his way towards Flourish and Blotts, if Harry was to fight Voldemort he needed to learn more combat based magic.

Luckily Diagon Alley was still deserted so Harry had no need for his invisibility cloak.

Upon entering the bookshop Harry gave it a quick scan to make sure there was no one from school or the Order, seeing only one old lady viewing the household section and a bored looking young shop assistant Harry didn't recognize behind the counter Harry decided it was safe enough for now.

Making his way over to the dark arts bookshelf Harry picked out various books; The History of The Dark Arts, Fighting the Dark Arts, The Unforgivables and How to Fight Them and also He Who Must Not Be Named And The First War.

Next was the dueling section, The Art of Dueling, Dueling for Dummies, How to get the Upper Hand, Unorthodox Dueling and the A-Z of Dueling spells.

Looking around at the other various bookshelves Harry picked out a few random books such as The Worlds Most Useful Charms, The Novices Guide to Occlumency, Transfiguration and Its Many Applications, A Guide to Becoming an Animagi and The Modern Day Protective Wards.

Thinking this would be enough for Harry's summer studies Harry made his way to pay for the large pile of book.

"That will be 87 galleons 6 sickles please" The assistant said having added the sum total of the books together. "Will you be taking them with you sir or would you like home delivery for an additional 2 galleons?" The assistant asked in a bored voice not once looking Harry eye to eye.

"Home delivery please" Harry answered surprised by the question, quite handy not having to lug a big pile of books around Diagon Alley.

"Name and address please" The assistant asked once again looking like he wanted to be anywhere but behind the counter serving people.

"Harry Potter, number 4 Privet Drive" Harry replied, the assistants head shooting up on hearing Harry's name and gawping at Harry's forehead.

"Certainly Mr Potter, your books will arrive tomorrow by owl delivery" The assistant now looked interested, "I knew that the ministry was trying to make you look mental and unstable the last few months, I left Hogwarts the year before you started, I've heard all about your time at Hogwarts so far, I knew that nobody would have survived what you have without having a brilliant mind." The assistant was now rambling as if drunk by Harry's fame.

Uncomfortable with the assistant's new found interest and not wanting Harry's visit to Diagon Alley getting back to the Voldemort or the Order Harry handed the assistant an additional 3 galleons before asking "Umm I don't want the headmaster finding about my visit here today would you be able to keep quiet about seeing me please?

"Yes of course it's just a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter I wont speak a word to anyone" The assistant replied looking a bit downtrodden no doubt having wanted to tell his friends and family about his run in with a celebrity.

"Thank you" Harry replied thankfully before turning and leaving the shop.

Thinking on where to go next Harry decided that Madam Malkin was in league with Dumbledore and if Harry wanted to remain undetected he'd have to avoid shopping there today.

Making his way up Diagon Alley Harry passed Olivanders, glancing through the window on his way Harry's heart plummeted as he saw Olivander rushing towards the door.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter" Olivander shouted making Harry jump, how did he know it was him, Harry wondered as he turned to face the ancient wizard.

"Please Mr Potter a word if I may" Olivander asked holding the door to his shop open expectantly.

Knowing there was no way out now Harry entered the shop with one thought on his mind 'busted', Olivander was obviously going to report his find to Dumbledore and he would no doubt be answering to the meddling old coot in no time.

"Mr Potter I just wanted to have a word with you, don't worry I wont keep you long I know you must be busy" Olivander stated making Harry feel a little more optimistic, maybe he wasn't going to report to Dumbledore.

"Umm yes sir what can I do for you" Harry asked trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Mr Potter, I, like headmaster have a very good feel for wands, meaning we can feel the magic given off by a wand whether it is performing magic or not. When you were passing my shop moments ago I got an overwhelming feeling I have not felt in a very long time. Am I correct in presuming you have a new wand on your person today?" Olivander asked looking at Harry expectantly.

"Erm yes Sir I visited my vault earlier and stumbled across a chest filled with the wands of my ancestors. I felt each wand but this wand seemed to accept me like the wand I bought here years ago" Harry explained, not wanting to upset the old wizard Harry failed to mention that the feeling his new wand gave off was ten times stronger than the feeling his old wand gave off years ago.

"Ahh yes Mr Potter I can sense that this new wand is extremely powerful, the feeling it gives off is quite intoxicating, would you mind if I gave it a quick look over?" Olivander asked looking quite excited.

Harry pulled the wand from his jacket pocket without a word and handed it over to Olivander.

"As I said years ago Mr Potter, we are to expect great things from you. This wand is like none I have ever crafted in my time and I have created many great wands, the most powerful being the wands you and He Who Must Not Be Named own."

The news took Harry by surprise, he knew this new wand was powerful but he didn't know how powerful. Maybe this was the power the dark lord knows not.

"Do you know who made this wand Mr Olivander?" Harry asked.

"I don't know for definite Mr Potter but I am quite certain that it was Merlin" seeing Harry's face drop Olivander continued "I have been making wands for 120 years Mr Potter. I was an apprentice to my great grandfather who made wands for 140 years and he was an apprentice to his great grandfather who made wands for about the same period of time. When I was an apprentice my great grandfather he told me the myth of Merlin's wand. Merlin was the original wand maker, before him all magic was done wandlessly, the problem was the simplest of spells took years of practice to learn wandlessly. When Merlin invented the first wand it was said to be so powerful that it could destroy continents, this is why Merlin's name is still well known. The magic he could perform with this wand was limitless. Knowing the power this wand held and the extent wizards would go to try and steal it Merlin knew he could not allow for any wands like this to be made. That's why he choose a handful of brilliant young wizards and taught them how to produce wands like I produce today. They make magic a lot easier to learn and perform but they don't hold the power to do damage that could potentially end the world. I suggest Mr Potter that you use this wand with great caution and you don't let your heart become tainted by the power you hold" Olivanders statement made Harry feel queasy inside.

"I won't sir I just want to defeat Voldemort and live a normal life" Harry said trying to stop his stomach from churning.

"I know Mr Potter, you will have to do many things you don't want to in the next few months including taking the life's of those who blindly follow He Who Must Not Be Named, but it's the love in your heart and the way you were brought up that will not allow you to become dark" Olivander said in a caring voice. "I would say that you were destined to find this wand today Mr Potter."

"I don't understand sir what do you mean the way I was brought up?" Harry asked now quite confused, what did Olivander know of how Harry was brought up.

"When you first entered this shop on your 11th birthday Mr Potter I could tell you was malnourished and underdeveloped, when you left my shop I made a floo call to Dumbledore demanding answers. Upon expressing my concerns to your headmaster I got the impression that Dumbledore knew of your neglect already and he keep sprouting nonsense about it being for the greater good. You see Mr Potter you was brought up with your Aunt and Uncle I believe and if I understand correctly your Aunt and Uncle despised magic and anything to do with it. As much as I hate to admit it this has made you a better person because you know neglect and the pain it causes and as such you want nothing more than a loving family and to live a normal life. He Who Must Not Be Nmaed on the other hand was brought up in a similar environment but he strives for power, nothing more."

"I still don't understand sir what is to stop me turning dark and ending up like Voldemort?" Harry interjected not quite believing what Olivander was telling him.

"Dumbledore played a very dangerous game with your life Mr Potter, it was this that has caused me and him to fall out, but I still have to admit that his gamble paid off. Every year you have had to battle Voldemort in some way or another and you have risked you life on several occasions to save those around you from evil. In short you represent good whereas he represents evil. In the end I know that it will be either you or him but knowing you now hold Merlin's wand I would say the odds are now in your favor, a word of warning though Mr Potter. No matter how powerful the wand is you will still need the knowledge to wield it properly." Olivander spoke in a knowing voice.

"I understand that sir but Dumbledore wants me to finish Hogwarts before I learn how to fight Voldemort. I don't really think Voldemort will just sit quietly and wait. Not only that but I cant perform magic now until I return to school and then I don't think Dumbledore going to give me the space I need to learn what I need to learn" Harry spoke dejectedly.

"Ahh yes Mr Potter all underage wizards wands are tracked by the ministry, lucky for you though I put the tracker spell on wands and I can take them off again, If you pass me your original wand it will just take me a moment" Harry passed his wand over to Olivander who placed it down on a desk and waved his hand over it for a second. Harry's wand glowed white for a second before going back to its original state.

"There you are Mr Potter you are now able to use this wand at home without fear of the ministry, I expect you to keep this quiet as it would land me an extremely large fine, also I would practice spells with your old wand getting a feel for the spells before trying them with you're your new wand or you could end up destroying your aunts house and possibly the surrounding neighborhood." Once again the thought made Harry's stomach to turn and he promised himself he would not let anything like that happen.

"Also Mr Potter as I said before Dumbledore can feel wands the same way I can, it is a rare ability and a very useful one, incidentally this is how Dumbledore knows who is entering his office before they actually get there, he would kill me for telling you this" Olivander chuckled. "As such I'm going to make you a wand holster for your new wand that will mask its aura" Olivander produced a wand holster off the shelf and started casting a series of spells once again with his hand rather than with a wand.

"Sir how do you perform spells wandlessly with such ease" Harry asked in awe of the ancient wizard.

"Practice Mr Potter, Practice. Being a wand maker is not a very thrilling job, I sell around 150 wands a year and I can make 10 wands a day, so long as my shelves are full I don't really have much to do around here, apart from when there is a competition on and I am required for a wand weighing ceremony. So in my free time I practice wandless magic, it keeps me from getting bored and it's a very useful skill to have. I suggest when you have some free time you try some yourself Mr Potter as it could one day save your life. And always remember if at first you don't succeed, try try again." Olivander spoke with a big grin.

"Thank you Mr Olivander but I think its time I made my way home I need to be back before the Order realize I'm gone and send a search party out for me, Umm I don't really know how I'm going to get home actually I managed to convince my uncle into dropping me off at The Leaky Cauldron" Harry thought out loud more than anything.

"Not to fear Mr Potter I can create you a portkey" Olivander replied picking up a quill off his desk. "If you touch this quill with your wand and picture exactly where you want to land in your head I'll perform the spellwork"

Harry pictured the back garden of his aunt and uncles house before nodding to Olivander.

"Portus" Olivander spoke this time using a wand to perform the spell.

"Thank you so much Mr Olivander I've learned so much from you today, how much do I owe you for the holster" Harry asked genuinely grateful of the old wizard.

"Not a problem Mr Potter it's a pleasure to be able to help a wizard such as yourself, the holsters free of charge just make sure you strap it to your wand arm, that way nobody can summon your new wand and also Dumbledore will not be able to sense your new wand, I expect him to be very wary of you when he finds out you possess this wand. I wouldn't be surprised if he was to try and take it from you. Be careful Mr Potter and remember no matter what you are trying, Practice makes perfect."

Before Harry could complain about receiving the holster for free Olivander tapped the portkey Harry was now holding and Harry felt that familiar pull behind his naval.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Not ready when the portkey went off Harry ended up sprawled out in the Dursleys back garden. Groaning Harry picked himself up, Olivander could have given him a bit of warning.

Luckily the kitchen lights were off so the Dursleys must be in the front room. Remembering he could now use magic Harry made his way round the front of the house. Giving the street a quick once over and seeing no one Harry cast a quick unlocking charm on the boot of Vernon's car. Quickly pulling out his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage Harry quietly shut the boot again and made his way into the house.

"Dudley is that you darling" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia shout from the front room.

"No Petunia it's me Harry" Harry replied.

"You've been out getting pissed I hear, probably doing drugs too with your horrible little friends, get to your room and stay there I don't want to look at you" Petunia barked in reply.

Ohh well some things never change Harry thought to himself. It was ironic though, her son Dudley probably was out getting pissed and doing drugs with his friends.

Most likely smashing public telephone boxes and hurling abuse at people.

Dudley was very overweight and had been caught by the police several times, Vernon and Petunia put it down to him being boisterous and following the youth culture.

Not surprised by his Aunts harsh words Harry made his way to his room thinking about all he had learned today, he was a multimillionaire; he was most likely in possession of the most powerful wand in history, a wand created by Merlin himself. Not only that but the wand seemed to accept Harry. Pulling the wand from his pocket Harry held it firmly, Harry could feel it hum slightly in his hand. The wand wasn't made of wood. It felt more like a smooth stone. It had a comfortable feel to it, the handle perfectly counterbalanced the shaft of the wand.

The wand looked somewhat innocent but remembering Olivander speak about the power it held Harry didn't really want to use it until he was in a safe environment.

Strapping the new wand holster to his arm Harry placed his new wand in it. Not thinking the holster the very practical for drawing the wand quickly Harry tried bending his hand to grab the wand. Before Harry got close to touching the wand with his finger tips the wand appeared in Harry's hand. Thinking this was strange Harry placed the wand back in his holster.

This time Harry just pictured the wand in his hand and again it appeared. Harry repeated the process of storing the wand in his holster and calling the wand to his hand Harry was happy with his new find.

Throwing himself on his old rickety old bed Harry closed his eyes and thought over today events. The more Harry thought about what Olivander had told him the more questions Harry had.

How did Olivander know so much about Harry and his relatives, and what did he mean it caused him to fall out with Dumbledore. How well did he know Dumbledore? Could Harry be sure he wasn't going to go babbling to him?

Remembering what the Goblins told Harry about his post and the fact somebody was forging letters from Harry. It had to be Dumbledore, he let Harry continue to be brought up by the Dursleys even after Olivander had floo called him telling him about Harry's poor state of health. Why would he not want Harry knowing he was a millionaire, was it so he didn't end up like Malfoy?

Dumbledore gambled with Harry's life, he could have very easily turned out like Voldemort but fortunately he didn't. And Dumbledore kept the prophecy a secret from Harry for all those years. Harry could have spent those years preparing for Voldemort and if he had access to his vault sooner then he could have found Merlin's wand sooner. Maybe if he had Merlin's wand in the fourth year he could have killed Voldemort there and then. In the ministry Harry could have stopped Bellatrix before she pushed Sirius though the veil.

All the thoughts made Harry head spin and his anger boil. What else had Dumbledore done?

Before Harry could stew in anger any longer he heard a tapping at the window, Hedwig had arrived from her flight from Hogwarts. Jumping up Harry opened the window to let Hedwig in.

"Hi Hedwig how was your flight?" Harry asked as Hedwig landed on his shoulder hooting softly and nipping Harry's ear gently.

It was at that moment Vernon decided to burst into the bedroom causing Hedwig to take flight in shock and start flapping around the room.

"Ahh shit what are you doing letting that ruddy owl loose in here" Vernon roared waving his fat arms around.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon you frightened her" Harry replied as Hedwig landed on top of the wardrobe.

"I don't care that beast should be locked up and where is my money boy" Vernon snapped.

"I have it here" Harry pulled the envelope from his pocket and counted ten of the thirteen bundles before handing them to Vernon.

"Right I don't want to hear a peep from you while you are here, we'll leave alone but I don't want you treating my house as a doss house do I make myself clear. You stay in this room and you eat when we have finished in the kitchen." Vernon then turned and walked out the room slamming the door on his way. No doubt going counting his money and making sure it was real.

Maybe his stay here wasn't going to be so bad after all, he could use magic and the Dursleys weren't going to hassle him.

Thinking it best Harry decided to set some goals for his return to Hogwarts in September;

Learn as many spells as possible to help in duels

Get in better shape so fatigue is less of an issue

Learn Occlumency

Learn some basic martial arts

Try performing some wandless magic

Return to Olivander to get more answers

Work out Dumbledore's ultimate plan for Harry

It all seemed a little to much now though and Harry was hungry so he made his way downstairs to grab some food out of the fridge.

Not wanting a run in with any of the Dursleys Harry made a couple of quick ham salad sandwiches before returning to his room.

Not having his new books yet Harry pulled his fifth year DADA books and read over his previous years material. To say Umbridge was such a bad teacher and refused to let students perform magic during her lessons the book did hold some valuable information such a light spell to repel vampires and stunning spells powerful enough to pierce trolls and giants thick skin.

The days events caught up with Harry and he drifted off at his desk his face slowly drooping forwards coming to rest on the book he was reading.

Harry awoke suddenly several hours later sweating and panting heavily having just relived Sirius falling through the veil a hundred times over.

Harry didn't blame himself for Sirius's death anymore, since last night Harry decided it was not his fault, it was Dumbledore´s. Dumbledore had made too many mistakes over the years. Mistakes that had cost lives. Sirius's and Cedrick Diggory's.

Even though Harry no longer blamed himself for Sirius the loss was still devastating and Harry knew he would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Harry checked his watch, 4.27am. Quickly changing out of his clothes from yesterday Harry dressed in some of Dudley's old baggy tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt before sneaking downstairs and out the front door.

Breathing in the fresh cool morning air Harry set of at a jog down the street. Making his way past Mrs Figgs house Harry was hit by an invisible object and sent tumbling to the ground. Quickly diving back to his feet and drawing his old wand Harry quickly scanned the area looking whatever had hit him.

"Trying to get me in trouble with the headmaster are you Potter, running off on my shift" a voice grumbled from nowhere but the stench of alcohol and ruff voice giving Harry a clue of who had assaulted him.

"Mundungous what are you on about you idiot I was going for a jog, hence the running clothes" Harry snapped back angry blood now flowing down his forearm from his elbow.

"Since when do you jog, Dumbledore said that you were not to leave the property and if you did we had to stop you, stun you if we had to" Mundungous Fletcher replied still hiding under invisibility cloak.

"I don't give a shit what Dumbledore said I'm going for a jog now and from now ill be doing so everyday whether Dumbledore likes it or not, if he has a problem with that tell him to come speak to me himself. And for the record if you do try to stun me I´ll take it as an attack and I´ll defend myself. You can explain to the ministry why you are stalking underage boys." Harry decided he had won and restarted his jog now even angrier than Dumbledore.

So he thinks I might run away. And he's got people watching the house making sure I don't, Harry seethed making his way onto the park. Maybe running away wouldn't be a bad idea Harry thought to himself. Maybe Dumbledore would panic and have a heart attack.

Harry quickly pushed the thought aside knowing that Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and he was the leader of the Order. If only he didn't have to meddle in everything Harry did.

Having only made it a short way round the park before having to stop Harry realized just how out of shape he was. Sure quidditch was a sport but it didn't require much stamina. Muggles ran for miles without stopping but Harry couldn't run one mile without being ready to puke. Harry promised himself he would jog once a day and also try find a local gym that was open early mornings, Harry walked slowly back to Privet Drive pondering what to do for the rest of the day.

Arriving back at Privet Drive Harry quietly made his way back into the house and quickly made some jam on toast for breakfast.

Heading upstairs Harry had a nice long refreshing shower before dressing in shorts and t-shirt before going back to his room, checking his watch it was now 6.15. Petunia would be awake soon making a start on Vernon and Dudleys monster breakfasts.

Knowing Harry's new books would not arrive for another few hours Harry continued revising from his previous year's textbooks. 'If only Hermione could see me now' Harry thought chuckling to himself.

Harry decided that now would be the best time to write to Ron and Hermione. No doubt he'd get letters off them anytime telling him Sirius was not his fault and that he needed to talk to them about it. If he reassured them now maybe he could avoid the obvious and get onto talking about what normal friends should talk about.

Also Harry decided it was only fair to write to his other friends who had accompanied him to the ministry, they had risked their lives for him.

Harry decided now though that he needed to keep his friends out of the fight with Voldemort or he would only end up losing them one by one.

Pulling out some parchment a quill and some ink Harry started his letters to Ron and Hermione, he wrote them the same letter basically thanking them for helping him at the ministry aswell as telling them he was coping with Sirius's death and he didn't blame himself for it anymore. Also he wrote about studying ready for the next year of Hogwarts and that the Dursleys seemed to be staying away for him. Harry didn't mention the fact he paid the Dursleys a large amount of cash to do so. Not wanting to mention Olivander, Dumbledore or his new wand Harry signed the letters before writing some similar letters for Neville, Ginny and Luna just thanking them and promising to see them in September.

Harry then tied the letters to Hedwig's leg giving her head a stroke and telling her to 'fly safely' before opening the window and letting her out.

Not wanting to do anymore reading until he got his new books Harry decided to sound proof his room with magic.

Pulling his original wand Harry started casting silencing spell on all the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Harry left his door and window that way he could hear anybody knocking on his door and also hear any owls tapping on the window.

Deciding that would mask enough noise coming from his bedroom Harry started revising some of the charms he had learnt in the last year.

Thinking it was best to learn wordless casting Harry started off summoning and banishing different objects around his room with just the incantations in his head. Picking it up very quickly Harry then stopped using the wand movements and this too proved to be quite easy.

Not thinking much of it and deciding to try some transfiguration Harry turned the spare button from the inside of his jacket into a dartboard and transfigured some quills into darts. He then cast a sticking charm on the dartboard and stuck it to his wall before having a game.

Before long Harry was levitating the darts and sending them shooting through the air into the dartboard with deadly accuracy.

Not being able to get much distance because his bedroom was so small Harry made himself a vow to try this again when he was in a better environment. This could prove to be a useful weapon on a battlefield as the dart travels a lot faster than spells, not only that but the Protego Shield would not block a solid object.

Harry lost track of time and was taken by surprise by a Barn owl tapping on the window, seeing the owl only had an envelope and wasn't carrying any packages Harry presumed it wasn't his books.

Harry opened the window allowing the bird to swoop in, doing a lap of the small room and upsetting Hedwig on the way the bird then dropped the letter at Harry's feet and flew out again.

Not recognizing the handwriting Harry carefully tore the envelope open and reached in for the letter. The moment his fingers made contact with the parchment Harry felt the familiar pull of a portkey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry landed hard. This was the second time in 24 hours he had been unprepared for the portkey. This time though he didn't land in nice soft grass, this time he landed on hard stone floor, not only that but as he landed his lightning bolt scar exploded in pain.

"Shit" Harry thought to himself his heart sinking, this had to be bad.

Grinding his teeth to counteract the pain in his forehead Harry slowly looked up into the face of Voldemort.

"Potter, so nice of you to join us" Voldemort spoke jovially sitting forward in his large and exquisitely carved gold throne, casting out his long frail arms Voldemort signaling for Harry to look behind him.

Harry turned and his heart once again sunk as he started taking in the hundreds of white masks sat silently in rows. By the looks of it they were in a small Church. It was extremely cold but Harry hardly noticed. The church was quite dark with only a few torches lit giving the place an eerie feel.

Not a single death eater moved nor made a sound though Harry could feel every pair of eyes staring intently at him.

"I'm guessing you got my letter?" Voldemort spoke mockingly making Harry jump. Quickly looking back at Voldemort Harry realized he was still lying on the floor. Harry picked himself up and stared Voldemort square on trying to give of the impression he wasn't scared.

"Trying to look tough Potter, what are you expecting to do without your wand" Voldemort hissed.

Harry remembered just moments ago putting his wand down on the windowsill whilst he opened his window for the barn owl.

Feeling confused Harry looked at his wand arm expecting to see his new holster containing his new wand. Strange Harry thought to himself, he could feel the slight tension of the straps around his forearm but looking at his arm there was nothing there.

"No it isn't in your hand and I can tell you don't have it on you." Voldemort hissed sarcastically obviously having noticed where Harry was looking. "How foolish of you to walk around without your wand Potter."

Harry reeled at what Voldemort had just revealed to him, Voldemort could sense wands just like Dumbledore and Olivander.

"Not so cocky today are you Potter, is that because you've seen your godfather die and you know that you will be joining him tonight?" Voldemort said once again mocking Harry.

"Don't you dare talk about Sirius" Harry roared his anger overriding his brain, a fire stirred in his belly, the pain in his scar vanished a intense rage overcame the fear he was feeling.

Voldemort looked panicked for a second, having thought Harry was not carrying a wand he was shocked to see one appear in his hand, he felt an overwhelming surge of raw magic hit him like a bludger.

This was one of the first times Harry had ever seen any real emotion on the Dark Lord face.

Had Harry been able to see himself at this moment he would of been scared too. His eyes blazed an emerald green, his overgrown black scruffy hair now stood on end and he was now encompassed in bright white fire.

Voldemort threw the killing curse at Harry with blinding speed, Harry acted on instinct raising a stone slab out of the floor in front of him without so much as an incantation or wand movement to intercept the deadly curse, the sickly green curse shattered the slab into thousands of pieces sending small chunks flying in all directions.

The Death Eaters behind Harry had rose to their feet and were throwing curses at Harrys back only to find they seemingly fizzled out before they would have impacted.

Voldemort barely skipped a beat knowing he was now fighting for his life, throwing the best curses in his arsenal Voldemort felt genuine fear as Harry threw up a shield and sent the curses hurtling back.

"Impossible" Voldemort raged out loud having to throw up his own shield. Thinking fast Voldemort threw a killing curse closely followed by the Crucio hoping Harry wouldn't be able to summon 2 objects into the path of both spells. And he was right, the killing curse impacted with a stone basin Harry had summoned into its path but the Crucio went sailing through the dust on target for Harry's chest.

Not having time to duck Harry threw up a shield expecting the curse pass through unaffected.

Harry paused in surprise, the spell impacted his shield and rebounded back at the Dark Lord. Voldemort's eyes widened as the spell barreled back towards him and hit him in the chest.

Time seemed to slow as the Dark Lord fell to the floor and began to scream. The high pitched scream caused the Death Eaters to stop their assault and wince as the sound seemed to tear into their skulls. Harry winced too but he knew that this was his chance to rid the world of Lord Voldemort.

Harry raised his wand forming his magic into a blasting spell and was about to release it when the world went black and Harry slumped to the floor unconscious.

Voldemort was released from the Crucio and looked just in time to see Harry fade away basked in a white glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore was in his office having a heated debate with Fudge about spending cuts. Because Voldemort was back the Ministry was in need of new Aurors. There where witches and wizards of all backgrounds coming out the woodwork applying but the Ministry needed funding to start training so many.

Fudges answer to the problem was cutting Hogwarts funding by 30% not seeing how Hogwarts would be affected. Fudge was outraged by the headmasters return proposal of cutting the ministers yearly salary down from one hundred thousand to a more reasonable and appropriate figure.

"I work hard for my money" Fudge spluttered, "I work 24 hours a day I should be allowed a little appreciation for that, what have."

Fudge was cut off mid rant as Dumbledore jumped up with alarming speed and crossed his office staring intently a silver object that had sprung to life and was now whizzing around and making a racket.

"I'm sorry Minister we will have to conclude our meeting another time" Dumbledore told Fudge before disappearing with a pop. Fudge was left very confused and slightly relieved as he emptied Dumbledore sweets bowl into his pocket and used the fireplace to get back to the ministry.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared on Privet Drive and drew his wand ready for anything. Finding the street empty Dumbledore quickly made his way towards number four. Not wanting to waste any time he walked straight in and made his way up the stairs, now was not a time for manners. Opening the first door on the landing Dumbledore was hit by a foul stench of sweaty feet. The room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, plates with half eaten meals left around the bed and empty cans lay about the floor. In the bed was a large snoring lump blissfully unaware smeared saliva was starting to solidify on his fat cheeks.

Knowing this was the wrong room Dumbledore closed the door and tried the next room on the landing. Opening the door Dumbledore knew straight away this was Harry's. The room was tiny the walls were white and there was no carpet. There was a small wooden bed with a broken leg, a wafer thin mattress with an old tattered duvet. On the wall was a dartboard with 3 darts stuck in, one in the bullseye, one in the treble 20 and one on the outer edge of the board. Dumbledore could feel Harry's wand was present in the room and spotted it on the windowsill. Dumbledore closed the window and inspected the wand. Casting Priori Incantartem the wand revealed the last spell used to be a banishing charm. Also Harry's trunk was in the corner opened but still unpacked.

"What are you doing in my house?" Dumbledore was torn from his thought by a woman's voice from behind him. Looking behind Dumbledore noticed a scared looking woman in the doorway.

"You must be Harry's Aunt Petunia, did Harry mention to you about going anywhere today" Dumbledore inquired ignoring the woman's question.

"No he didn't, I'm not bothered about that freak, what are you doing in my house?" Petunia snapped back her anger rising. How dare some oddly dressed freak make his way into her house unannounced. Before she could act Dumbledore drew his wand and cast a memory charm at her making her forget the last five minutes and return to whatever she was doing. Dumbledore pocketed Harry's wand and apperated away with a pop.

* * *

Snape was in shock, the Dark Lord had called all his Death Eater for a meeting half an hour ago. The potions master had donned his cloak and mask and left as fast as possible thinking it strange to be getting called so early in the morning, normally meetings would as late at night to avoid Death Eaters having to leave their jobs.

Arriving at the old church in Devon the meeting started as any regular meeting would. Progress reports with the occasional crucio for Death Eaters the Dark Lord didn't think were trying hard enough. Every Death Eater was shocked when Harry Potter appeared in front of the Dark Lord but they weren't stupid enough to make a move without the Dark Lords order. The Dark Lord had started taunting Harry mentioning a letter sent by the Dark Lord. Voldemort continued to taunt Harry by bringing up his godfather death.

Snape was shocked to say the liest when Potter seeming erupted in white flames that encased his body.

The temperature in the room had skyrocketed in an instant and every Death Eater could pratically taste the magic in the air. The Dark Lord had thrown the killing curse and Severus gasped as Harry tore a stone slab out of ground and used it as a shield.

Every Death Eater barring Severus bolted to their feet and started throwing curses at Harry and were once again baffled as the curses died out before making contact with the boy. Severus was rooted to the spot as he witnessed Harry rebound the Dark Lords Crucio and the curse make contact with Voldemort. Every Death Eater presents would remember the horrible sound the Dark Lord made as he shrieked in pain. Severus thought Harry was about to end the Dark Lord for good but as Harry raised his wand he slumped onto the floor the white flames slowly receded into him and he faded away leaving no trace. Severus then watched the Dark Lord activate a portkey and disappear aswell.

Pandemonium ensued but Severus apperated out and slumped at the gates of Hogwarts unsure of how to tell the headmaster what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Harry groaned and stretched, his last memories started to flood in making him bolt upright. Opening his eyes Harry's vision swam as he tried to adjust to the light. Not having his glasses all Harry could make out was he was in a small bedroom with what appeared to be a slopping ceiling made out of thousands of brown sticks. Fumbling around Harry felt panicked as he couldn't feel his wand holster strapped to his arm, relief washed over him though when he concentrated and was rewarded when the wand appeared in his hand.

Harry summoned his glasses which came flying into his hand from across the room. Placing the glasses on Harry was able to get a good look at his surroundings, the bedroom was small, about the same size as his room at Privet Drive. The walls were stone and there was no window, the floor seemed to just be dry earth with a thin layer of straw. The space in the room was taken up with a single bed and a heavy looking wooden set of drawers seemingly carved out of wood.

Harry was still dressed in shorts and t-shirt, slipping out of bed he spied his scruffy white trainers next to a heavy wooden door with a cast iron door handle. Putting the trainers on and tying the laces tight Harry opened the door as quietly as he could.

Carefully he stuck his head round the door checking the next room was clear before making his way out. He appeared to be in a small cottage, the room he was now standing in had a warm comfortable feel. It had a large fireplace with two large wooden chairs facing it. Floating above the fire was a cooking pot simmering away giving of an intoxicatingly nice smell that reminded Harry somewhat of the Burrow. There was one small round window underneath which was a stone basin. The floor was once again dry earth with straw doted about. The cottage felt strangely familiar to Hagrid's only this one was slightly bigger.

Glancing out if the window Harry could see hills for miles all filled with luscious green grass and random clusters of trees in the distance.

Not knowing where he was Harry started to get worried, last he knew he was about to try and end Voldemort for good then all of a sudden he woke up here, in a strange cottage what Harry would imagine people would only having lived in hundreds of years ago. Deciding he needed to find a way home Harry opened the heavy wooden door leading outside.

Stepping outside Harry looked out into the countryside, out in the distance he could see a single cottage with smoke rising slowly from the chimney, other than that it was just fields as far as the eye could see. Looking behind him Harry realized the cottage he was at was built on the edge of a forest and around the back of the house was a large vegetable patch.

"Don't worry you are safe Harry" The voice startled Harry making him spin round raising his wand ready to strike. Looking around frantically Harry couldn't see anybody.

"Who said that" Harry demanded not persuaded by the voice.

"I wanted you to see you were in a safe place before I revealed myself Harry" The male voice replied coming from near the window of the cottage.

"Show yourself and I might feel a little better." Harry replied pointing his wand towards the source of the voice.

Harry recognized the effects of a disillusionment spell being lifted revealing a figure leaning against the wall of the cottage arms folded staring back at Harry. The man seemed to be around 40 and was dressed in light brown animal hide, he was also barefooted. He had shoulder length brown hair tied in a short ponytail at the back and short stubble covering his face. He was around six foot with broad shoulders and big arms. Various scars could be seen over both arms that combined with the mans stockiness gave his a dangerous aura.

"Who are you and where am I." Harry asked still on alert despite the stranger's reassurances.

"You are at Hogwarts Harry and I'm Merlin" The stranger replied leaving Harry speechless. "I'd prefer it if you lowered my wand Harry." The stranger continued.

"What do you mean your wand." Harry snapped back not seeing how this man could be telling the truth.

"I'm Merlin and that is my wand" Merlin replied back as if it was obvious.

"How can you be Merlin you died over a thousand years ago." Harry retorted still not lowering his wand.

"Its not the year 1995 now Harry, it's the year 837 AD" Merlin replied "Now please lower your wand, I'm hungry and you must be too, lets sit down and you can ask me some questions" Merlin then turned and walked into the cottage leaving the door open obviously expecting Harry to follow.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office lost in thought. Severus Snape had just left having explained the recent events regarding Harry Potter. Dumbledore was so shocked by what he had just been told he failed to pick up on the fact that he had Harry´s wand.

Dumbledore had taken great risks to make sure Harry had grown up in a certain way. He knew Harry would never be loved at the Dursleys and that when Harry was ready to attend Hogwarts the wizarding world would be ready to embrace him. He knew Harry would find new strength and it would build him up to be a good person. Dumbledore went as far as making sure Harry didn't find out about his true inheritance by forging a letter to Gringotts requesting for 50 thousand galleons to be put in a separate vault, he had a goblin that owed Dumbledore a favor to forward Harry's statements to Hogwarts. All of this was done to make sure Harry didn't think he was stinking rich and become like the Malfoys.

Dumbledore had plans to personally train Harry in his final year of Hogwarts ready to go out and fight Voldemort once he finished school. All the years of planning now seemed to be in vain as Dumbledore had been told that Harry had awakened some new power and nearly killed Voldemort. Dumbledore had no idea what this new power was but he knew for certain it wasn't love. He now felt rather foolish for telling Harry the power the prophecy referred to was love. He also had no idea as to where Harry could have vanished to, he now had to decide how to tell the order their only chance of defeating Voldemort had disappeared and Dumbledore didn't know when or if he would return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry followed Merlin cautiously into the cottage, Merlin was hovering over the fire checking the contents of the cooking pot with a metal ladle. Harry glanced around the cottage once again checking for any threats other than the mysterious character standing in front of him.

"Sit down you must be starving" Merlin said glancing back at Harry. Harry couldn't deny it he was starving, sitting down at the table Harry placed his wand down in front of him not once taking his eyes off of Merlin.

"If this is the year 837 how can you possibly know my name?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Food first questions later." Merlin replied wandlessly conjuring two wooden bowls and levitating them whilst he scooped healthy portions of stew into the bowls.

Harry still felt uncomfortable not being sure he could trust this self proclaimed Merlin character. Merlin sat down across the table from Harry sliding a bowl over to him and conjuring two wooden spoons handing one over to Harry. Harry was amazed at the display of wandless magic feeling a little easier knowing this man could have ended Harry's life a hundred times by now if he had wanted too.

Harry watched Merlin eat a few mouthfuls of the stew before risking a taste himself. The stew was superb, full of meat and vegetables cooked to perfection, Harry quickly relaxed demolishing the stew with a fever before remembering where he was. Looking up Harry once again felt uncomfortable as Merlin seemed to be studying him.

"How did I get here" Harry asked feeling it was time he had some answers.

"I brought you here." Merlin relied casually.

"Well why did you bring me here, I was moments away from blasting Voldemort into next week and the next thing I know I'm waking up here. I want to know why!" Harry snapped back his anger rising.

"Had you blasted Voldemort into next week as you put it," Merlin paused for effect. "You would have also blasted Devon and Cornwall of the face of the Earth, remember what the wand maker told you" This subdued Harry's temper, could he have seriously done that kind of damage from a single spell.

"You have awakened a power the world had not seen since, well, me," Merlin continued. "Using that wand the true potential of your power is available but the effects can be catastrophic." Merlin spoke gesturing to the wand that now lay on the table in front of Harry.

"Why didn't you bring me here sooner then, maybe before I touched the portkey from Voldemort" Harry asked.

"You needed to awaken the power before I brought you here and you did that when you lost your temper with Voldemort, also you needed to see you stand a chance against him." Merlin replied.

"How long am I going to be here, my friends are going to think I'm dead and Dumbledore will have the Order wasting time looking for me" Harry now getting panicked at the thought.

"You will be here for as long as you need to be here Harry, and Dumbledore needs a wake up call, he has plans for this war, but his plans are feeble. He thinks if he trains you the killing curse and a few bits of defensive magic then you will be able to defeat Voldemort." The thought made Harry stare back ludicrously.

"What are we going to do here then?" Harry asked curiously.

"You are going to learn how to fight, first like a muggle and later using magic. You need the basic skills to survive in a war such as vigilance, cunning, stealth and determination. You also need to learn how to lead." This shocked Harry the most. "Dumbledore's war was with Grindelwald, this is your war with Voldemort."

"I can't lead people into a war." Harry spluttered.

"When you return to Hogwarts in September you not be this frail skinny weak minded individual" Merlin replied confidently causing Harry to blush red at the insult.

"I nearly killed Voldemort" Harry retorted trying to defend himself.

"Voldemort has now gone into hiding, when he returns again he will have found a way to balance the odds. You have power but you need to know how to use it effectively" Merlin replied.

This worried Harry but he continued with his questions. "Why am I learning to fight like a muggle before we start on magic?"

"Fighting without magic will toughen you up as well as teaching you how to use your environment effectively, it will help your reactions and improve your speed as well as giving you the endurance to fight a battle rather than survive a skirmish. You're going to have to become accustomed to pain and learn how to ignore it." Harry gulped as he listened to what Merlin was telling him.

"This is going to take forever, by the time I achieve all this Voldemort will have already won." Harry responded feeling downtrodden.

"Did I not just say you would be returning to Hogwarts in September?" Merlin snapped losing his patience.

"So I have less than 7 weeks to learn all this." Harry snapped back also getting annoyed.

"It's 837 not 1995 have you not been listening." Merlin roared slamming his hand down on the table in anger making Harry jump out of his seat in alarm. "I suggest you get an early night we start tomorrow." Merlin said trying to suppress his anger and pointed towards the door leading to the room Harry had woken up in.

Not wanting to argue Harry grabbed his wand as he scampered into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

'No backbone' Merlin thought to himself 'this is going to take forever.'

* * *

Dumbledore was sat at the table in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, he was observing the people around him taking their places around the table and exchanging pleasantries. Dumbledore knew that in a few moments their moods would change dramatically.

A few of the witches and wizards were starting to take note of the headmaster noticing he looked to have aged dramatically and the well known twinkle in his eyes had vanished.

Dumbledore stood and instantly the noise in the room stopped, the headmaster tried to look strong but failed miserably as he just about managed to stammer out "Thank you for joining me here tonight."

"What's happened?" Mad Eye Moody cut in knowing there was bad news and wanting to get straight to the point as usual.

"Yes thank you Alastor," Dumbledore replied. "This morning Voldemort managed to portkey Harry away from his relatives" The news caused a collective gasp to go out amongst the Order and Molly Weasley to shriek in horror and clutch onto her husband Arthur. "The portkey was sent to Harry via owl in the form of a piece of parchment. Snape reported Harry to have vanished after a short duel with Voldemort, as far as I can tell Harry was unharmed" Dumbledore continued giving the Order a little bit of hope.

"What do you mean he vanished?" Moody asked picking up on Dumbledore's choice of words immediately.

"That is just it Alastor, I don't know." Dumbledore answered looking at Moody solemnly.

"But Voldemort doesn't have him?" Lupin piped up from across the table feeling a little better about the news.

"We need to find him." Molly sobbed from her husbands chest. "What are we going to tell the kids?" She burst out into uncontrollable tears and Arthur held her firmly giving her the support she needed.

"I suggest for the time being we don't tell them anything Molly." Dumbledore replied causing many members to look back in shock. "If the wizarding world know he has vanished then it will panic, for now nobody but us and Voldemort know so we need to keep it that way. From what I hear Harry managed to hurt Voldemort so we are probably going to have some time while Voldemort heals. I would set everybody in the Order looking for Harry but to be honest we don't know where to start. For now take comfort in the fact that Voldemort does not have him and as far as we know he is still alive, I will be doing everything I can to locate him." Dumbledore said confidently hoping the Order would be able to take comfort from that.

Dumbledore concluded the meeting as fast as he could feeling quite happy he has avoided a large scale panic, and also didn't have to mention the new power Harry had somehow managed to obtain. Until they knew more they would presume Harry was still alive and would be returning.

Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts slumping down in his chair, Fawkes could sense Dumbledore mood and started to sing giving Dumbledore a renewed sense of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron was sat in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place sulking. "Another summer holiday in this shithole." Ron said outloud to himself looking about the murky bedroom. Why didn't he have money and fame like Harry, thinking about it Ron wondered how anybody even knew his name, all the adventures they had been on over the years and it was always Harry everybody looked to in awe, Ron felt like he was a just a shadow to Harry. Ron was Harry's best friend and had been since day one at Hogwarts and all he got to show for it were strange nightmares off a weird brain from inside the Department of Mysteries. Ron got the impression even his mum loved Harry more than him. What was worse he had finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to go out with him and she had replied "I can't even think of starting a relationship Ron, not with all that is going on with Harry."

The memory made Ron's blood boil, Hermione obviously didn't want to date him because she secretly wanted Harry. Ron jumped up off the bed enraged at the thought, "I'll show him, I'll show everyone! They think he's a hero, I'll show them just what he's really like." Ron raged outloud to the empty bedroom.

Ginny listened at the door in horror, she had picked up on Ron's foul mood but she never expected to hear anything like that, Ron was a jealous git but from the sounds of it he was going to try and hurt Harry. Rushing away from the door Ginny was torn over what to do next.

* * *

Harry was stressed, Merlin has woke him up at an ungodly hour by levating him 6 feet off the bed and dropping him.

"What the hell." Harry blurted out angrily still trying to come to his senses.

"First lesson, always be on your guard." Merlin replied in a commanding voice.

"I was sleeping, how the hell do you expect me to be on guard when I'm asleep." Harry argued back.

"Do you expect a Death Eater to wake you up and then attack you Harry or do you think he'll just cast the killing curse and be done with you." Merlin replied.

"I don't expect a Death Eater to be getting close to me while I'm asleep." Harry retorted in an arrogant voice.

"All the shit you have been through and you don't expect a Death Eater to be able to get to while you're asleep, may I remind you of Sirius in your third year." Merlin replied getting bored.

"What time is it?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sunrise, and its time you start your training." Merlin answered before turning and leaving the room. "I expect you dressed and outside in 3 minutes, you have clothes in the drawers" Merlin shouted before walking out of the cottage.

Harry grumpily opened the drawer and looked inside in shock, it hadn't clicked to Harry that he was in the year 837 and clothes were a lot different back then. Pulling out the animal hide Harry felt the material and started working out a way to get the clothes to fit.

Three minutes later Harry made his way outside to find Merlin. Stretching in the early morning sun Harry was oblivious to the blow to his head that rendered him unconscious.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his head was pounding. Feeling the back his head Harry could feel a large lump growing at an alarming rate. Harry slowly climbed to his feet and looked behind him looking for the cause of his sudden headache. Merlin was leaning against the cottage as he had been the day before, beside Merlin was a bat that appeared to have been roughly carved out of a log. Harry still holding his head looking at Merlin questioningly.

"What was the first lesson?" Merlin asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Always be on your guard" Harry replied weakly.

"Yet you walk out looking off into the hills not once looking at your immediate surroundings." Merlin sounded angry and it made Harry angry.

"So you twatted me over the head with a bat, that makes sense you nut job!" Harry snapped back.

"And hopefully I knocked some sense into you, I'm going to gather us some breakfast you are going to run over to that tree and back." Merlin pointed to a lone tree in the distance.

"That's miles away" Harry complained.

"You best get a move on if you want something to eat then." Merlin replied turning and walking around the back of the cottage dismissing Harry.

* * *

Harry was beaten, bloody and bruised. The day had been brutal, Merlin was cruel and unforgiving. After Harry's run Merlin had decided Harry needed to learn how to fight hand to hand combat, Merlin showed Harry a few different stances to help Harry get the basics of blocking and attacking. Merlin then went onto the offensive giving Harry a crash course in how to block. Every time Harry fell to one of Merlin's attack he would show Harry where he had gone wrong before they would start again.

Harry was now sat in a bath of water and ice around the back of the cottage, the freezing cold water was somewhat refreshing after the initial shock. According to Merlin the water would relax his muscles so Harry would be a little less sore the following day. Looking sideways Harry spotted Merlin strolling out of the forest.

"Hurry up foods ready in 10 minutes" Merlin shouted over to Harry not once looking over towards him, he then continued round the front of the cottage leaving Harry to relax. Looking over the many bruises and cuts visible Harry couldn't feel any gratitude towards Merlin. Thinking over the day Harry didn't feel he had learnt anything other than how to take a beating.

Standing up and stepping out of the bath Harry groaned, his muscles and bones were crying out in agony. Quickly casting a drying charm and dressing Harry reluctantly made his way around the front of the cottage. Opening the door carefully Harry peered into the house checking to see where Merlin was before entering, last thing he wanted was to walk in and get knocked unconscious again. Seeing Merlin over by the fire checking the contents of two small cooking pots hovering in front of Harry felt it was safe to take a seat at the table.

Harry was lost in thought wondering what his friends were doing when Merlin slid a plate in front of him, Harry ate the large piece of beef, boiled potatoes and green beans in silence. After the meal was finished Harry sat back feeling drained and wanting sleep. Before he went to bed though he wanted some more answers.

"You said that we were at Hogwarts, how is that possible?" Harry asked.

"We are on the edge of what you call the forbidden forest." Merlin replied wandlessly vanishing the empty plates. "Of course the castle has not been built yet."

"Then where's the lake?" Harry asked back.

"The founders created the lake using magic, the lake got added later to house some rare magical species such as the Merpeople and the giant squid" Merlin answered.

"How do you know all this when it hasn't even happened yet?" Harry questioned.

"I lived a full life Harry, I died at the age of 187. I then watched the world from the other side. I have watched the Potter line intently since my wand was discovered by Charles Mayhew Potter in 1457. The wand didn't accept him like it did you, he tossed the wand into the Potter vault not knowing its power and forgot about it. I'd watched your life from a distance somehow knowing you would one day find my wand and it would accept you. When then wand accepted you I felt a strong pull from your side, I knew then that fate had plans for me, I continued to watch somehow knowing what was to happen, when you started to fight Voldemort I waited until the last moment and jumped, taking you with me we traveled back to now." Merlin finished leaving Harry stunned by the story.

"So you're dead?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes Harry I'm dead, when you return to your time I'll return to the other side." Merlin replied sighing.

"Whats it like when you die?" Harry asked curiously.

"One day you will find out Harry, hopefully not for a very long time though." Getting up Merlin went and sat in front of the fire staring into the flames.

Harry yawned thinking this was enough answers for one day, sensing Merlin was no longer in a talking mood Harry stood from the table and disappeared into his room shutting the door, Harry cast a charm on the door before he climbed into bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Hermione was in her room at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore had visited her family on the last day of term and explained the events occurring in the wizarding world and Hermione's involvement in it, he'd explained the kind of danger they were in and they agreed to stay at the Order safe house during the holiday.

Hermione was looking over Harry's letter once again, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out his letter, he didn't want to talk about Sirius or the events of the ministry and he was trying to lead Hermione off course by talking about his studies. He had written the same letter to Ron only having changed the names, Hermione got the feeling something was going on with him, something big, he had been subdued on the train looking like he was going to breakdown then 48 hours later they get a letter saying he's fine and had started studying already, even Hermione had not started studying yet. Hermione decided she would speak to Mrs Weasley and ask if Harry would be coming to Grimmauld Place this year.

Hermione thought back to the yesterday when Ron had nervously come asking to speak with her. She was shocked to say the least when Ron had asked her out, she had to admit to herself she had a strange attraction to Ron but with all that was going on with Harry it didn't seem fair for them two to start dating.

Hermione was dragged away from her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door, getting up Hermione opened the door revealing Ginny looking worried.

"Hermione we need to talk." Ginny said sounding edgy. "It's about Ron."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're sure he was talking about Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes I'm sure, who else could he have been talking about? He's pissed you turned him down." Ginny replied exasperated.

"But why would that make him angry at Harry, all I said was that I didn't want to think about a relationship with all that was going on with Harry." Hermione said.

"I don't know, but we need to keep an eye on him. Maybe we should send Harry a letter warning him?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione expectantly.

"No, Harry has enough on his plate without worrying about Ron, we'll watch Ron, see if we can work out what he's up to. Harry needs some time to come to terms with Sirius's death."

* * *

Harry dived out of his bed in shock summoning his wand having heard a blast that had sounded from inside of the cottage. Harry was now crouched low pointing his wand towards his bedroom door on full alert. Not knowing what to expect Harry was shocked to hear a clapping from outside the door. The door started to open slowly revealing a smiling Merlin on the other side.

"Put an alarm on your door last night? Quite a bang, next time try putting a little less power into it" Merlin was laughing at Harry's shock remembering the charm he had put on the door the night before. Harry stood as the adrenaline drained from his body, Harry ached from head to toe wondering how he'd be able to survive another days training.

"There's a potion on the table it should make you feel a little better, run to the same tree as yesterday and back I'll be waiting." he then turned and left the cottage doing Merlin only knows what.

Harry dressed quickly, finding the potion on the table Harry drank it quickly causing a warm feeling to run through his body leaving him feeling tons better. Opening the cottage door Harry peered outside checking for any threats, not seeing any he set off on his long jog to the tree and back.

* * *

Harry spent the next four days doing the same routine, as time passed he had to admit he was improving. He was learning from the pain inflicted on him, his defenses were improving and on one occasion Harry had managed to catch Merlin off balance and land a punch to Merlin's kidneys. Merlin had been impressed with Harry's improvements and had started Harry off on exercises striking life size dummies Merlin had conjured. Merlin explained to Harry about getting his body weight behind each punch and that Harry needed to be fast on his feet, after each fast volley of hits Harry would duck and dodge as if trying to dodge a counter attack before going on the offensive again. Merlin then introduced different kicks for Harry to start using again showing Harry the correct techniques to get maximum effectiveness from each strike.

The training was intense and every night Harry would soak in the ice bath before his meal with Merlin. Harry had to admit with all the training and large portions of food Merlin was feeding him Harry was starting to look better for it. His skinny frame was changing nd he could tell the difference. According to Merlin the potion Harry drunk every morning was repairing Harry's muscles and strengthening Harry's bone structure. The way Merlin described the potion it was like a muggle steroid only it didn't have any of the ill side effects. Harry was able to train everyday without fear of causing his body any adverse affects.

Each night Harry and Merlin would talk. Merlin explained to Harry that if he was going to survive the war he would have to expect an attack to happen at any moment and to be prepared for it. He also told Harry of Dumbledore's plans and all he had done to Harry over the years. Harry was shocked to learn all of Dumbledore's wrong doing and he had to admit there was a need for a change in leadership, though Harry still doubted that he was the best person to take over. Merlin told him not to worry over it, he promised Harry that when he left this place he would be ready.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of the alarm spell his bedroom door alerting Harry to Merlin's presence on the outside. "Outside in 5" Merlin shouted not bothering to open the door. Harry dressed quickly, drinking his potion Harry exited the cottage checking his surroundings as was the norm. Not seeing Merlin Harry set off on his normal run and was back at the cottage in record time. Merlin was stood waiting for Harry when he returned.

"I think its time we started using some weapons." Merlin told Harry throwing him two small round bats about 2 foot long, Merlin then picked up two identical bats and took a stance. Harry looked at the bats in shock unsure of what to do with them. Merlin didn't give Harry time to think as he launched into an attack causing Harry to throw his arms up crossing the bats to block Merlin. Merlin's bat impacted with Harry's causing strong vibrations to shoot painfully down the bats he was holding. Before Harry had time to think Merlin dropped to one knee and struck Harry hard around the back of the legs, Harry was lying on the floor before he knew it, Merlin pounced once again causing Harry to block hastily and stop Merlin bat from impacting with his face. Merlin then stood and offered Harry his hand helping Harry to his feet.

"Not to bad Harry, lets gets some breakfast and then we can really get started." Merlin told Harry making him feel very nervous at what was to come.

Over breakfast Merlin explained the different types of weapons and the different attributes each one held. Deciding Harry would never be a powerhouse they vowed to work on weapons that were light and fast. Merlin decided they would work with the bats as they were blunt before moving onto the short sword and daggers. Also Merlin mentioned that when Harry was proficient with the weapons they would start on magic before they started to mix the two together.

* * *

Voldemort looked down upon the eleven Death Eaters kneeling before him. "Stand." Voldemort commanded causing the eleven to bolt to their feet and stand to attention. "My most loyal" Voldemort hissed looking at each mask in turn. "I have called you here today with an offering for my most valued servants." Voldemort paused hating the decision he had to make. "Due to recent events I have decided to give each of you a gift rewarding you for your continued service. I am willing to grant each of you with power beyond your wildest dreams. Using my vast knowledge of the Dark Arts over the next week I will guide you all in performing the various rituals I have learned over the years, these rituals will take you one step closer to gaining immortality. With this power there will not be a wizard alive strong enough to try stop us, the world will bow at our feet." Voldemort studied the masks before him. "In return for my generosity I will require each of you tonight to cast an Unbreakable Vow stating you will never try to use this power against me." Voldemort stood and drew his wand, each Death Eater dropped to one knee and pulled their wands in tandem. One by one the Death Eaters pledged their life promising never to use their power against the Dark Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ron was pacing his bedroom alone. Over the last few days he had started to feel suffocated at Grimmauld Place. Ron needed space and he wasn't going to get it here, Ginny and Hermione had been following him and giving him funny looks behind his back when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't know why and he didn't care. Ron gave his room a quick once over before shutting his trunk happy that he had everything. Opening his door as quietly as possible he grabbed his trunk and snuck down the stairs and into the dark kitchen. Ron spent a couple minutes relighting the fire before taking one last look around. 'This is it' he thought to himself, spotting his mothers clock on the wall he sighed. Ron made his way over to the clock. This was going to kill her, opening the clock up he removed his hand from it and placed the clock back on the wall. 'This is all Harry's fault' Ron thought to himself trying to justify his actions. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table before grabbing a large handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fire. Ron grabbed his things and stepped into the flames, "Leaky Cauldron" he commanded getting whisked away by the flames.

* * *

Ron landed in the dinky old pub, looking around he was astounded by the number of patrons still awake and drinking at 3 in the morning. Patting the dust off his robes he made his way over to the bar. Tom the landlord looked up giving Ron a wide smile.

"What can I get for you laddie?" Tom asked in a friendly voice.

"Room for today please." Ron replied hoping he had enough money.

"Six galleons for the rest of today and tonight, I will need the key back tomorrow morning at 10 or you'll get charged for another night. You are in room 2."

Ron counted out 6 galleons leaving him with a galleon, handing the galleons over and grabbing his key Ron made his way upstairs to his room, he was smiling to himself as he climbed the stairs knowing that after today he wouldn't have to worry about money again.

* * *

The occupants of Grimmauld Place awoke with a start at 6.35 am, a very loud shriek sounded from the kitchen followed by Sirius's mother portrait hurling obscenities. Ginny bolted from her room meeting Hermione on the way downstairs. Wand outstretched Ginny pushed the kitchen door open with her foot and edging into the room followed by Hermione. Both girls dropped their wands as they spied Mrs Weasley with her head in her hands crying loudly.

"Mum what wrong?" Ginny cried out compassionately rushing to Molly and placing her hands caringly on her mothers shoulders in support.

"It's Ron" Mrs Weasley wailed, "He's gone, like Percy he's ran away." Molly continued to cry hysterically.

Ginny was taken aback by the news, she knew he was having problems but Ginny never expected this. Ginny didn't know what to say to try calm her mother so she just stood there rubbing her back offering silent support. Taking a glance backwards Ginny spotted Hermione stood still there shock plastered all over her face.

* * *

Harry ducked, the bat missed his head by an inch, rolling to his left Harry dived back to his feet and launched his own attack. Harry snap kicked Merlin's right knee with blinding speed and accuracy causing Merlin's face to scrunch up in pain and stumble slightly, Harry used the time to swing his bat diagonally aiming for Merlin's neck. Merlin hastily managed to raise his bat sending Harry's strike glancing off narrowly missing Merlin. Merlin stumbled back looking at Harry in surprise.

"Good effort Harry nearly had me there. You've picked this up quickly." Merlin stated, a rare compliment from the man.

"You tend to learn fast when you're constantly getting you're ass kicked." Harry replied sarcastically.

"As good an incentive as any." Merlin stated before he launched into an attack taking Harry by surprise and causing him to go on the defensive.

* * *

Dumbledore reread the letter in shock, it was from Gringotts informing him he was under investigation for fraud. Dumbledore instantly knew this was to do with Harry and his vault and that Dumbledore was in big trouble.

He was unsure how Gringotts had found out about what he had been doing regarding Harrys accounts and mail but he understood that being found guilty could be catastrophic. The charges could potentially strip Dumbledore of all power in the Wizemgamot and even cause him to have to stand down as headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore couldn't imagine life without Hogwarts to run, the thought sent shivers down his spine. The fireplace roared to life in green flames tearing Dumbledore from his thoughts.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the flames white as a ghost and looked at the Headmaster intently.

"Ron's run away Albus, he left a letter saying he was sick of being poor and ignored, he even took his hand of Molly's clock, she's not stopped crying." Arthur informed the headmaster at a loss for what to do.

"Please calm down Arthur, did he say where he has gone to?" Dumbledore questioned not understanding the sudden change in the young Weasley.

"No, he's packed his trunk, his room is empty. I've been to Fred and George's shop but they haven't seen him." Arthur replied worriedly.

"I will put the word out with the Order, he can't have gone far maybe you should look at the Burrow?" Dumbledore suggested.

"I'll try Albus thank you" Arthur replied grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fire. "I hope for Molly's sake we can find him" Arthur then stepped into the flames and disappeared leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.

"What do I make of all this Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked his phoenix getting a sad song in reply.

* * *

Several hours later Ron stepped out onto Diagon Alley looking at the Gringotts cheque he held in his hand in disbelief. Never in his life had Ron expected to be holding the sum of twenty thousand galleons. Ron headed to Gringotts at a fast pace fighting the urge to cry out in joy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The fours occupants of Grimmauld Place had just finished their breakfast. It had been a somber affair nobody speaking, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione and Ginny left the table leaving Molly and Arthur alone. The girls made their way up to Ginny's room shutting the door and sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"I can't believe he's done this to us." Ginny broke the silence. "He's broken my mums heart" Ginny continued wiping tears from her eyes. "Why did he have to take the hand off the clock the bastard, it's like he's disowning the family." Ginny was angry above all else.

"I know Ginny we never saw this coming. Where can he go though, he doesn't really know many people besides us and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry! We need to tell him. Warn him even." The thought making her feel sick.

"I'll write him a letter, you go find Pig." Hermione replied standing up and grabbing parchment and paper off Ginny's desk. Ginny left the room as Hermione started to write.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope everything is going okay at your relatives. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Rons run away from the safe house and we don't know where he's gone. He left a letter to Mrs Weasley so we know he's not been taken by You Know Who. I have also got to tell you that Ginny overheard Ron talking to himself in his room the other day saying "They think he's a hero, I'll show them just what he's really like." We don't know what he means by this but we think he means you Harry. Watch yourself and please don't overreact. Dumbledore's got his people on the lookout for him I'll write as soon as I know anything new. _

_Love _

_Ginny and Hermione_

Hermione folded the letter as Ginny reentered the room clutching onto the hyperactive owl, Hermione tied the letter to the owls leg and opened the window while Ginny told the owl its destination and set it free. Pig hurtled out of the window and off into the sky.

* * *

The next morning Ginny and Hermione were sat in Ginny´s room in silence thinking over the last 24 hours. Mrs Weasley had spent all off yesterday holed up in her bedroom no doubt crying over her youngest son. Hermione looked out of the window and spotted a dot in the distance flying towards Grimmauld Place.

"Look Gin an owl it might have a reply from Harry!" Hermione shouted causing Ginny to jump up in anticipation. As the owl drew closer they realised the bird was carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet in it talons. Ginny sat back on the bed downtrodden as Hermione openned the window to allow the bird access. Taking the paper she placed a knut in it pouch before the bird took off again.

Hermione opened the paper and blanched. Taking up the front page was a picture of Harry with the headline 'Harry Potter Hero or Villain' by Rita Skeeter.

_In an exclusive interview with former best friend of Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley, this journalist is starting to wonder if we know anything about Harry Potter. In a shocking discovery brought to light by Mr Weasley it is my job to reveal to the wizarding world that the once thought to be hero Harry Potter shares a mental connection with He Who Must Not Be Named. Mr Weasley informed this reporter that Harry Potter can feel emotions and share visions with You Know Who. Mr Potter was also present at the rebirth of You Know Who and somehow escaped carrying the dead body of former classmate and rival in The Triwizard Tournament Cedric Diggory. Questions are now being raised as to how he could have escaped from the most feared wizard of all time relatively unharmed and carrying a student a lot heavier than him. What is even more frightening is the fact that Mr Potter is training a small army secretly at Hogwarts made up of students loyal to Harry Potter. The whereabouts of Mr Potter are unknown, supposedly said to be living with his last living relatives this too could be a cover up, for all we know Mr Potter could secretly be in league with He Who Must Not Be Named and this reporter is demanding answers from the Ministry. Can we feel safe sending our children to school with a possible psychopath? _

Hermione passed the paper to Ginny in shock not wanting to read the in depth stories of Harry's 1-5 year at Hogwarts that continued from pages 4-10. Hermione couldn't get her head around what she was reading and she watched as Ginny's face dropped also in horror. How could Ron do this to Harry? Remembering Ron's note about being poor Hermione realized that he would have been paid for this story.

"That absolute fucking arsehole." Ginny cried out in outrage finishing the article. "How could he do this, I'm going to kill him Hermione I mean it." Ginny screeched in anger.

"I know Ginny, Harry's going to be devastated this is going to cause him loads of grief. How can she be allowed to print this?" Hermione cried out in disbelief.

"Ginny" Arthur's voice sounded up the stairs sounding desperate.

Ginny shot out of her room and down the stairs sensing the worry in his voice. Ginny opened the kitchen door and stopped in horror. Lying on the floor was her mother seemingly unconscious and not breathing, her father was looking down at her in worry holding her hand with one hand and checking her pulse with the other.

"She's alive Ginny but I need to get her to St Mungo's. Stay here I'll be back with news as soon as I can" Arthur said hurriedly. Standing quickly Arthur cast an enlargement charm on the fireplace and then levitated his wife, throwing some floo powder into the fire Arthur stepped in with Molly floating at his side. "St Mungo's" Arthur called out before he and Molly disappeared.

The second they left Ginny sagged to the floor and started to cry, Hermione rushed forwards having witnessed the events and threw her arms around Ginny in support. Both girls sat on the kitchen floor crying. A thought entered Ginny's head what she instantly regretted 'That might be the last time she ever sees her mum alive again'. The cause of Mrs Weasley's collapse was obvious, on the floor next to where Mrs Weasley had been lay was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Ron peered at the different pictures feeling good about himself, the day before yesterday he was feeling suffocated in a dirty house he couldn't leave. Today he was looking at houses with a view to buying. Spotting a modern three bedroom house closed off from civilization with plenty of land and a small quidditch Ron had his heart set.

A couple of hours later Ron was stood outside that same said house shaking an estate agents hand.

"Congratulations Mr Weasley, normally we wouldn't be able to sell to a minor but since you don't require finance that won't be a problem. Providing all goes smoothly you should have the keys within the week." The estate agent said enthusiastically.

"Thank you" Ron replied releasing the estate agents hand "I look forward to hearing from you." The estate disappeared with a pop, Ron took one last look at the house and smiled to himself before calling the Knight Bus and making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was fourteen thousand galleons less well off but he would have his own house and quidditch pitch, a thought that pleasured Ron to no end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Molly Weasley awoke suddenly, around her she could hear muffled voices talking about blood pressure and hourly checkups. Trying to open her eyes Molly was hit by dazzling bright light and abruptly clamped her eyes shut again.

"It's okay Molly your in St Mungo's" Molly easily recognized the comforting voice of her husband Arthur. "Don't worry you are alright now, you just went into shock and passed out love" Arthur continued seeing the worried look cross her face.

Molly tried to remember what had happened, she remembered waking up, making breakfast. She cleared up and then the post arrived. She remembered looking at the front page and seeing Harry looking back at her. "Harry. . . the Daily Prophet, Arthur" The realization hitting her again. "Ron, he betrayed Harry" Slowly opening her eyes Molly looked into the eyes of her husband looking for the answer. Molly could see the pain and she knew it was true. "How could he do that to Harry?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"We don't know, we know that Ron spent the night at The Leaky Cauldron and left with his trunk early morning before the paper was released, we don't know where he's gone. Dumbledore's been looking into the prophet, all he's been able to come up with was that Ron had sold the story and made a considerable sum for it." Arthur relied sadly.

"How could he Arthur, he a Weasley, we don't care about money." Molly cried out in horror.

"He's not a Weasley," Arthur replied angrily, the tone of his voice scaring Molly, in all her years of knowing Arthur she had never heard him this angry.

"How can you say that Arthur?" Molly howled breaking out into tears.

"Harry is family, and what Ron's done to him is unforgivable Molly" Arthur replied gasping Molly's hand comfortingly but remaining firm with his statement.

Molly and Arthur remained silent for a few minutes both trying to come to terms with the recent events. Molly took in her surroundings and remembered just how much she hated hospitals, they were too septic and uncomfortable. The thought of hospitals made Molly think about Harry.

"Is there any news on Harry?" Molly asked hoping he had been found.

"No Molly but Hermione and Ginny know something is wrong, they sent him a letter after Ron run away but the owl returned it undelivered" Arthur informed his wife sadly.

"They deserve to know Arthur." Molly replied feeling sympathy for her daughter and friend.

"I told Dumbledore as much Molly, he said he's going to talk to them later, they would be here now but Dumbledore said it would make St Mungo's too much of a target if they were here." Arthur replied hating the thought of his daughter being in danger.

"We need to find Harry, he cant be out there alone he's only a boy." Molly broke into tears once again picturing him lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Snape told the Albus that Harry disappeared and that You Know Who didn't capture him Molly so we know there is hope, after all Harry's been though he will turn up eventually." Arthur told Molly lifting her spirit slightly.

* * *

Harry was locked sword with Merlin, both were breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The last 10 minutes they had been in a ferocious battle trying with all their might to remove the head of the opposition. Harry was glaring daggers at Merlin, their fights were starting to get longer and longer and Harry was craving for victory over the merciless tyrant opposite him. The swords were charmed to break skin and cause small cuts but anything more and the sword would become ethereal and pass threw the body without causing any harm.

Both opponents pushed off each other at exactly the same time and swung their swords, the swords clashed in the midair sending sparks shooting off in different directions. Harry kicked out gaining some range and swinging three fast strikes at Merlin. Merlin blocked the shots perfectly and swung for Harry's legs causing Harry to jump over the blade. Merlin used the time Harry was airborne to kick out Harry's legs from under him and send him sprawling onto his front. Merlin swung the sword at Harry's back, Harry barely had time to react, rolling over and holding his sword out in front of his stomach Harry grabbed the sharp end of the blade with his left hand knowing there was too force to try and stop with just his right. Merlins strike hit Harry's sword hard nearly causing Harry to buckle under the force. The sword painfully cut into Harry left hand and blood was now smeared at the end. Merlin looked at Harry surprised he had stopped his shot, Harry used the time to hook the back of Merlin's leg with his foot and sending Merlin stumbling backward trying to regain balance. Harry jumped up off the floor and lunged his sword forwards, the sword passed threw Merlin's stomach with ease. Both combatants stood looking down at Merlin's chest in disbelief , Harry still held onto the sword outstretched seemingly frozen in shock.

Merlin started to laugh surprising Harry. "It's about bloody time too, I was starting to think you were never going to win." Harry pulled the sword from Merlin's stomach still in shock. He had finally won a fight, the thought caused Harry to smile widely. "Once you have beaten me once Harry you´ll be able to do it again and if you can beat me in a sword fight you won't have any problems against anybody alive in your time. I think you get the morning run off tomorrow and we'll learn some archery. After that we'll start on magic." Harry welcomed the idea, archery sounded easy to learn compared to swords and bats. Also Harry was eager to learn magic having used very little over the last couple of weeks.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sat in the library of Grimmauld Place researching, both of the girls were worried ever since the letter to Harry had been returned. Ginny had rushed to her dad who was about to head back to the hospital telling him there was something wrong. Arthur had been surprised and looked scared for a second before he replied "I'm not sure Ginny, it's probably something to do with the wards." Ginny wasn't convinced, the look he had when she asked made Ginny think there was more and she told Hermione as much. Hermione suggested they look in the library and try finding a ward that would cause such an occurrence. The library housed a large selection of books on wards, there were books on how to create wards and books on how to destroy them too.

The research stopped abruptly by a surprise visit from the headmaster. Both girls shot too their feet feeling guilty for some reason.

"Would you spare an old man a few minutes girls, you can sit back down." The request from Dumbledore caused Hermione and Ginny to stare back in shock.

"Certainly headmaster." Hermione was the first to gain her senses back and reply. Hermione started to clear the books of the table but Dumbledore silently held out his hand to stop her.

"I wont be here long I have much on my plate, I don't want to disturb your work either." Dumbledore sat down at the table taking a look at the books in front of him. "Wards?" Dumbledore asked surprised at the choice of study.

"We sent a letter to Harry warning him about Ron, the letter got returned unopened and we think Pig couldn't find Harry for some reason headmaster. Mr Weasley mentioned that the wards surrounding Harry might be causing it." Hermione told the headmaster.

"As yes Harry, that's the reason of my visit today I'm afraid." The statement from the headmaster caused the girls to gasp in shock.

"He's not" Ginny cried out but Dumbledore interrupted.

"He's not dead as far as we know Miss Weasley, but he had a run in with Voldemort and has gone missing, we know he escaped and that Voldemort's not got him. Also when he went missing he was uninjured, we just don't know his whereabouts I'm afraid. The Order was informed over a week ago but was given strict instructions it doesn't get out. I'm sure you're both aware the community would panic if they knew." Albus looked at the worried girls trying to judge their reactions. "

"Over a week" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes Miss Granger but I am sure he will be back, I also should let you both know there has been no sight of Ronald either. I have a feeling he will be hiding in the muggle world for the time being, I'm afraid there will be a lot of angry wizards and witched keeping an eye out for him after his interview with the press." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"He deserves all he gets." Ginny said angrily thinking about her brother. "If I see him I'll kill him headmaster."

Dumbledore chuckled as he stood to leave, secretly Dumbledore too wanted revenge on the redhead, his interview was causing a lot of problems for Dumbledore.

"I will leave you two to try enjoy the holiday. Do not worry to much over Harry I'm doing all I can to get him back as soon as possible." The headmaster reassured the girls before leaving on course for the hospital to check up on Molly Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry's vision of an easy day was shot lived, after an hour getting accustomed to a bow and arrow Merlin had decided Harry was ready and set him to task finding the food for evening meal, a job Merlin would normally take care of whilst Harry went for his run. Harry welcomed the idea of spending some time alone in the forest as it would give him some time to think. Harry set off at a run heading deep into the trees with a hip flask full of water, his bow and a quiver full of arrows. Not knowing how his mentor went about hunting he decided it would be best to find some open ground and climb a tree hoping that some innocent pray would unknowingly stumble into his trap. He ran for about 10 minutes constantly taking in his surroundings looking for a perfect spot, finding an area were the trees thinned giving good visibility he climbed the tallest tree he could find and nestled on a massive branch about three quarters of the way up, the late morning sun was breaking through the tree tops lighting up the earth below Harry. Sitting back and relaxing Harry rested his bow on his lap with an arrow resting over the string ready looking around for any movement.

Before long he had stopped paying attention to the world around him and was lost in thought about his friends back home. He imagined they would have found out he was missing by now and wondered how they were handling it, Harry felt slightly guilty knowing they would have to worry for another 5 weeks or so and by the time he turned up they might already think he was dead, they may even have attended his funeral. The thought worried him but he knew there was nothing he could do, he thought about returning to Hogwarts and realized he had a war to win there was no way he could do it and still attend classes. He wondered what Dumbledore's reaction would be when he turned up out of the blue, he imagined the headmaster had all of the Order looking for him and would not be willing to let him go. Also Harry was wondering about Voldemort and what he was up to following the recent events, he remembered that Merlin had told him Voldemort would find a way of evening the odds, the thought made his stomach churn, the last thing that monster needed was more power. He realized he would have to make plans for his return, although he didn't want his friends helping him in his fight that didn't mean he could do it alone. He would need the Order to back him up in battles and would also need their help with surveillance and undercover operations, this wouldn't be possible with Dumbledore leading. The idea of taking over was still unwelcome to Harry but he knew the headmaster was no longer the man for the job, he just hoped Dumbledore would step down quietly though he wouldn't bank on it.

A rustling of leaves and the sound of snapping twigs in the distance to his left brought Harry back to his senses, drawing his bow and aiming in the direction of the sound Harry waited quietly looking out for movement. As the sounds got closer he could make out muffled voices, not knowing if the people of this time would be friendly or try to attack him he decided to stay hidden. Three figures came into view, the three men looked weathered and rough, all were armed with swords. The middle man was looking intently at a map, "He's put two points on ere, there should be a house on the edge of this forest and another a little way out." Harry heard the man say. "We hit the first one and wait until nightfall before we hit the second." He informed his accomplices. Harry knew he must be talking about Merlin's place and panicked, calling his wand he was rewarded by a wave of magic rush over him, it had been so long since he had held his wand he forgot how good it felt. Knowing he could not use his wand without the fear of causing massive damage he placed it in his pocket and vowed only to use it in an extreme circumstance. Letting the men get a safe distance ahead Harry climbed down from the tree and stalked them constantly watching where he was stepping to avoid making any sound. Weighing up his options Harry decided it would be best to wait until they were near the cottage before he attacked, that way Merlin would be able to back him up.

Harry followed the men until the trees started to thin and the cottage was within view. The strangers drew their swords and exchanged some hushed words that Harry couldn't hear. The three set off jogging from the edge of the forest and stopped at the back wall of the cottage, seeing this was his best chance Harry took aim and let an arrow fly just as the three men split up. The arrow missed one of the attackers by about a foot and clattered noisily off the wall of the cottage alerting the men to Harry's presence.

"In the woods." One man shouted, "You two go get him I'll check around the front of here." He then carried on around the front of the cottage leaving the other two staring into the forest.

Harry took aim again and released, the arrow rocketed through the air and struck one of the attackers in the face causing his head to snap back. Harry watched the body fall in slow motion, the realization that he had just killed somebody hit him and he stared blankly in shock. He was brought back to reality by the battle cry of the second man, obviously enraged at losing his friend the second man was now charging in Harry's direction his sword raised above his head and murder written on his face. Harry thought quickly, not wanting to risk missing with an arrow he dropped the bow and called his wand to his hand, summoning dead man's sword he stood ready for the attack. The attacker bore down on him and swung his sword with all the power he could muster, Harry defended the strike perfectly sending the sword glancing off to his right and sending the assailant off balance. Harry swiftly dragged his sword along his attacker's unprotected abdomen causing a massive slice to form and allowing the release of the man's guts. The man fell to the floor rolling onto his back and looking down in horror at his stomach, he attempted to desperately push the exposed organs back into his body but failed miserably. It took the man thirty seconds to bleed out and his screams would stay with Harry for the rest of his life. Not knowing what had happened with the last attacker Harry pushed his conscience aside and made his way towards the cottage.

Harry stopped to look at the first man he had killed and regretted it, the victim was lay on the grass spread eagled with an arrow protruding through his eye, Harry couldn't see the back of his head but the blood pooled around indicated the arrow had gone straight through. Harry carried on around the front of the cottage and was horrified at what he saw, on the ground was a headless corpse, the corpse was missing an arm from just below the right elbow, alongside the body was the man's forearm and hand still clutching onto a sword. Stood terrifyingly over the body with blood dripping from his sword was Merlin, Harry just stared back incredulously unsure of what to say. Merlin broke the silence, "When I told you to go out hunting this is not what I had in mind." Merlin told Harry laughing.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Harry asked back looking at the bloody corpse and starting to feel sick.

"He got what he deserved." Merlin replied venomously kicking the body in distaste. "His heads down there" Merlin told him pointing to a mess of hair visible above the long grass a few meters away from Harry. "Had there been a family living here they would have killed the father and son and had their way with the females before moving onto the next place." He told Harry, the news made him feel slightly better knowing they would not be able to do anything like that again. "What did you do?" he asked Harry.

"I got one with an arrow and the other I took down with a sword." Harry replied guiltily hating the fact he had killed.

"Bravo it seems you are not a lost cause after all" Merlin walked over and clapped Harry on the back proudly making Harry smile despite the circumstances. "Let's go and have a look shall we? I'll give you marks out of 10." Merlin then strode off around the side of the house leaving Harry to follow.

"Whoa good shooting." Merlin exclaimed now stood over the first dead body "Right threw the eye I couldn't have done better myself, you see how the back of his heads missing." Merlin turned the mans head to reveal the damage done to the back. Harry went green at the sight and huddled over starting to gip. "Don't be soft, you're going to have to deal with death head on. Every piece of scum you take out is saving them from harming others. Let's go look at the other. Which way?" Merlin asked and Harry pointed weakly into the tree. Harry followed again not wanting to see the body. "Ahh yes I can get a picture of what happened now." Merlin told Harry. "You followed them back here, you watched them approach the house and you attacked, you hit the guy in the eye and the second one charged you am I right?" Harry nodded still trying to stop himself puking, the mans perception was remarkable. "Good work Harry I really am proud, you've used your training and you have put aside your emotions when it really mattered. You've proved you can do what needs to be done and I have faith you will be a brilliant leader." Merlin's words boosted Harry's confidence. "I'll clear up out here you go lie down for a bit you look very pale, don't feel sorry for these fuckers though you have done the world a favor today." Harry nodded and made his way into the cottage leaving Merlin to somehow get rid of three bodies. Harry threw himself onto his bed and tried to come to terms with what he had done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dumbledore sat in his office staring solemnly at Harry´s wand, it had been 4 weeks now since Harrys disappearance and Dumbledore was no closer to finding his whereabouts. To make matters worse Fudge had come storming into Dumbledore´s office demanding to know why ministry owls could not reach Harry, Fudge was adamant Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Apparently Fudge was getting a lot of mail regarding the article Ron Weasley had sold to the Prophet and witches and wizards all over the country were calling for Harry to be brought in for questioning under truth serum. Knowing he could not let on about Harrys disappearance Dumbledore had stalled Fudge stating he would look into the mail situation.

Knowing the investigation at Gringotts was looming and he could lose his position in the Wizengamot he had to think of a way to get into Fudge´s good books.

Leaving these thoughts for later Dumbledore decided he would take another good look around Privet Drive in hope he could pick up on something he had missed during his first visit.

Pocketing Harry´s wand Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to Fawkes, stroking the phoenix lovingly Dumbledore felt slightly better knowing that whatever happened he would always have his familiar by his side. Grabbing a tail feather they disappeared in a ball of flames.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in Harry room with Fawkes. The room looked the same as it had on his first visit a month ago, the trunk still lay open and full of Harry possessions from the previous school year. On the table was a few of Harry´s schoolbooks, open was a 5th year transfiguration textbook. Looking around he noticed a button and three quills now lay on the floor next to the wall furthest from the door. Not having noticed these on his last visit Dumbledore racked his brain as to what was missing from the room.

It took a minute for him to remember that last time he was here there was a dartboard and three darts on the wall above where the buttons and quills now lay. Picking up the button and examining it closely he could see minute pinpricks were scattered about the button with 2 dead centre. It didn't take a genius to work out the button had once been transfigured into a dartboard and the quills darts but the question was how. Harry could not perform magic outside of Hogwarts without the ministry finding out, so that meant he had most likely done it on the Hogwarts express, even that theory had its flaws though as it would be unheard of for a 5th year student to be able to transfigure something for over 24 hours.

Deciding there was nothing else out of place in the bedroom Dumbledore called Fawkes over and they once again vanished in a ball of fire this time enroute to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sat in silence in the library at Grimmauld Place. They spent most of their time here now moping over the disappearance of Harry and the betrayal of Ron. Molly had been released from St Mungo´s and had returned to the Order Headquarters but she was not the same. The grief of Ron and Percy and the worry about Harry was too much for her and she had seemingly broken down, her famous cooking had slipped and she barely spoke a word anymore. The girls and Arthur had done their best to try and bring her out of her depression aswell as regular visits from the twins and even Bill and Charlie but it was hopeless, in Molly's head she had failed as a mother.

As the girls sat there staring into space the door to the library opened and Dumbledore entered, he too looked to be down in the dumps and his age was showing, it did not warm the girls hearts one bit knowing that recent events had took a toll on the always chirpy Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there any news?" Hermione asked hurriedly but already knowing the headmaster wasn't bringing any good news.

"I´m afraid not Miss Granger but I do need to ask you a few questions regarding Harry if you don't mind" Dumbledore replied hating to see the pain and anguish on their faces.

"Erm yes of course sir" Hermione answered slumping back into her position and staring at the wall once again.

"On the Hogwarts express did Harry perform any transfiguration do you know?" he asked but seeing the quizzical look on their faces he already knew the answer.

"No sir" Ginny replied looking to Hermione for confirmation, "We all stayed in the same compartment on the way back from Hogwarts, Harry barely said a word he was too busy thinking about Sirius." The mention of Harry´s godfather made each person in the room realize they had not given Sirius a second thought since they found out Harry had gone missing.

"Why do you ask Headmaster?" Hermione asked wondering what that question could have to do with Harrys disappearance.

"When I checked his room after he had gone missing there was a dartboard on his wall with 3 darts stuck in it. Earlier I decided to look over his room again in case there was anything I missed and the dartboard and darts had gone, underneath though was this button and three quills." Dumbledore pulled the button from his pocket and passed it to Hermione.

"That doesn't seem possible sir, even if Harry had done this on the train it would have only lasted a few hours max, there is no chance he could transfigure something that would last over a day nevermind four things." Hermione answered bewildered.

"My thoughts entirely Miss Granger, it would appear that somebody did it for him or before he disappeared he found some way of getting around the underage magic sensors." Dumbledore said voicing his thoughts.

Not having anymore leads Dumbledore decided it was time to head back to Hogwarts, biding the girls farewell and telling them to keep their chins up aswell as if they had any news or even thoughts to be in touch. He then headed out of the library and back down to the kitchen and was pleased to see Fawkes perched on the table in front of Molly singing a tune that warmed the heart.

Molly looked up hearing his footsteps, she seemed to have some colour back in her face, Dumbledore vowed to send Fawkes to her once a week minimum.

"I must be going Molly if I hear anything new I will be sure to let you know" He informed her getting a slight nod in reply, it really pained him to see her this way. Fawkes took flight and the moment Dumbledore touched one of his tail feathers they once again disappeared in a ball of flames.

* * *

As they appeared back in his office Albus noticed a very large package lieing on his desk, picking the note off the top he started to read;

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Harry Potter purchased a large selection of books from Flourish and Blotts at the start of summer, having paid for home delivery these books were meant to arrive at number 4 Privet Drive the next day. For reasons unbeknown to me the delivery owls have been unsuccessful to deliver the books on 3 separate occasions. As Mr Potter has not called back into the shop I am at a loss as what to do which is why I have sent them to you in hope you will be able to pass these onto him. Should there be any problems with this please send the books back here at you earliest convenience._

Albus looked at the letter in shock, Harry had been to Diagon Alley most likely straight after getting off the Hogwarts Express. Realising he must have been to Gringotts also he understood now how the Goblins had cottoned onto what he had been doing regarding Harrys account and Sirius´s will.

Looking down at the books meant for Harry he got the feeling he had overlooked something very serious, remembering the wand he had in his pocket it hit him like a ton of bricks. How had Harry fought Voldemort if he didn't have his wand on him at the time?

The thought made him feel extremely stupid for not having questioned this sooner. The only explaination was that Harry had a second wand and knowing he had visited Diagon Alley Albus got the impression he had somehow talked Olivander into somehow selling him it. That would explain the fact Harry had most likely performed magic at Privet Drive without the ministry catching wind of it.

Not knowing why Olivander would break the law and provide him with the second wand capable of Harry performing underage magic Albus rose to his feet and once again grabbing one of Fawkes tail feathers disappeared in a ball of flames, this time on his way to get answers.

* * *

**A/N**

Its been over 4 months since my last update, since then i have moved country and started a whole new life.

I´ve looked over the last 11 chapter and spotted alot of spelling mistakes etc plus 1 massive blunder what I have done my best to fix as well as making someother small changes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke up 5 minutes before he would have been shouted as was the norm now, looking around his room in Merlin´s cottage he sighed thinking over the last few weeks. At first it had been torture as every night he had been left exhausted and in pain but as time went on he started to enjoy his time here. The aches were still there when he woke up but the beatings were becoming less frequent. He was still taking the potion provided for him every morning but it was more of a supplement as apposed to being necessary for him to function.

Six weeks had passed since his arrival and already he had learnt more than in his previous five years at Hogwarts, he genuinely missed his friends and knew they would most likely know he was missing by now, he just hoped they were handling it well and not running away from the safety of Grimmauld Place in a desperate hope to find him. He knew that it was not his fault but he still guilty for putting them through even more worry.

Every time he looked down at himself he was astonished at how much his body was changing and couldn't help but wonder what they would think about the new and improved Harry Potter. He didn't know if Merlin would even want him to tell them about where he had been. Hermione would be unbearable wanting to know everything there was to know about Merlin and how it was even possible to be sent over 1000 years back in time, he didn't even know what to expect from Ron, Harry suspected he may end up being quite jealous and maybe even fly of the handle having been worrying about Harry for no reason. Harry hoped Ron would be supportive though, after these last few weeks all he wanted to do was sit down with his best mate and have a laugh, he missed being able to forget about all his troubles and get his arse whooped at chess or wind up Hermione.

Harry´s biggest concern at the moment was how the Order would react, he knew that when he returned to his time he would have to somehow take control of the Order and that Dumbledore would not just hand it over willingly. No matter how many mistakes Dumbledore had made he was still a valuable asset and if possible Harry wanted to be able to call on him for assistance when he needed to. Not only that but if he couldn't get Dumbledore to stand down quietly he may end up losing Order members.

Pushing these thoughts aside Harry got dressed and made his way out of the cottage, looking around and not seeing Merlin anywhere he stretched quickly and set off on his morning run.

* * *

Ron woke up on the hard floor of his bedroom at around dinner time, since moving into his house he had spotted a flaw, when he had viewed the house with the estate agent it had all the furnishings still in it. The day he got his keys though he arrived at the house to find it bare, the family who owned it before had obviously moved all of their things out and all that was left were cold empty rooms.

Since the article in the Daily Prophet he had received several threatening letters and a couple of howlers from angry witches and wizards regarding his betrayal of Harry Potter, he was now too scared to make a trip into Diagon Alley. This meant he had been forced to walk 2 miles down to the muggle village closest to his house to get some essentials.

The trip had been a nightmare, he had worn the clothes he wore to the Quidditch World Cup that he thought best resembled those muggles wore but from the looks on the villagers faces he could have not been more wrong, every person he saw stared at him strangely some even stopping and pointing. He had grabbed as many tins and whatever he could see that looked easy as well as some plastic cups, plates, knives, forks and spoons from the first shop he saw and approached the shopkeeper.

"Not from around here?" The shopkeeper had asked him as he priced up all the items no doubt picking up on Ron's strange appearance.

"Just moved into the area, I own a house up the road." Ron had replied nervously being out of his comfort zone.

"You own your own house?" The shopkeeper had spluttered in amazement. "You don't look old enough to be out of school yet"

"Erm yeah my mum and died when I was a baby and left me a large inheritance" Ron lied hoping this broke off any further probing from the shopkeeper.

"Sorry to hear that, it´ll be 16.80 please" the shopkeeper had replied wishing he hadn't asked.

"I don't have any money will you accept these coins" Ron had asked pulling a couple of galleons from his pocket and handing them over, "They are real gold"

The shopkeeper had studied the coins intently never having seen anything like them before, deciding to take the strange boys word for it he had accepted the coins as payment hoping he would be able to take them to the jewelers and get more than £16 for them in scrap value.

Ron had rushed home that day with his purchases never wanting to step foot into the muggle world again.

Ron made his way down to the kitchen and grimaced at the sight, all along the kitchen tops lay plastic plates with food still left on them and other rubbish left scattered about. Not knowing any household charms and not being able to even perform magic until he was 17 was proving to be difficult, normally any leftover waste would be vanished by his mum or dad but since he couldn't do that he was at a loss for what to do with it.

Worse still was the wizarding cooker, knowing his mum would normally light hers using her wand Ron had no way of getting his lite, this meant that all his meals were cold. Also he had no way of cleaning his clothes and without having a huge selection to start with he was running out fast.

Grabbing a tin of beans and a spoon he made his way into his empty front room, sliding down the wall and sitting with his back against it he pulled the lid of the can using the pull ring and started to eat the cold disgusting contents of the can, as he did so all he could think in his head was 'I´d give anything for some of mums cooking right now'.

* * *

Lord Voldemort slumped down into his throne, the last two weeks had been spent preparing and performing rituals on his new Elite Death Eaters. He had begun with eleven of his more trusted servants, in the end three had died as their bodies were not strong enough to survive the transformations. The loss of three had not caused him any concern though, in all actual fact he had expected more to die. The rituals performed were taboo even amongst avid followers of the dark arts, he had spent years skewering ancient tomes looking for the information he needed and now he had been forced to share that.

He was now left though with eight devoted followers with powers far beyond that of the normal wizard and there was no doubt in his mind this would be enough to take down the Potter brat and Dumbledore. Once they had fallen the ministry would be easily overtaken and Britain would fall under his control, that's when he could start looking into global domination.

In a bid to allow his new Elite team to settle into their new and improved bodies he had granted them 48 hours, after that time he intended to introduce them to the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I´ve got a rough plan written out for the next few chapter and they are definately going to get longer. Also my microsoft word and internet explorer are in French so I´m struggling without spellchecker. **


End file.
